Guardando segredos
by Lika Tesamma
Summary: Torneio Tribruxo, o começo de um namoro, o baile de inverno... Será que finalmente o quarto ano dos quatro amigos na escola de Magia e Bruxaria de Hogwarts vai ser tranqüilo? Eu acho que não. Continuação de A missão da herdeira.
1. A Toca

N/A: Continuação de A missão da herdeira.

Rebecca foi abrindo os olhos aos poucos e por instantes não soube onde estava. Enquanto seus olhos se acostumavam a pouca iluminação da manhã que entrava pelas frestas da janela ela podia vislumbrar um quarto muito arrumadinho. Era um quarto de menina. Havia alguns pôsteres de homens, provavelmente bruxos, muito bonitos nas paredes. Todos vestiam uniformes de quadribol. Ela olhou para o lado e pôde ver outras duas camas. Agora se lembrava onde estava. Foi passar os últimos dias das férias n'A Toca. Em poucos dias começaria a Copa Mundial de quadribol e ela iria junto com os Weasley, Harry e Hermione.

Ela já estava sentada na cama se espreguiçando quando ouviu uma forte explosão. Uma das garotas a seu lado acordou assustada e se sentou rapidamente na cama. A outra garota apenas se mexeu e abriu os olhos entediada.

O que foi isso?! – perguntou Hermione assustada.

Não se preocupe. São as "Gemialidades Weasley"... – disse Gina enquanto se sentava na cama esfregando os olhos.

Um forte cheiro de borracha queimada se espalhou pela casa e logo um grito foi ouvido:

FRED E JORGE WEASLEY!!! JÁ NÃO MANDEI VOCÊS PARAREM COM ESTAS EXPERIÊNCIAS ESTÚPIDAS?!!! SEU PAI VAI SABER DISSO, OUVIRAM?!!!

NÃO SE PODE NEM DORMIR EM PAZ NESSA CASA?!!!

NÃO GRITE, RONALD! VAI ACORDAR AS VISITAS!!!

As visitas já estavam acordadas e rindo da situação no mínimo inusitada.

O que é afinal "Gemiaidades Weasley"? – perguntou Rebecca.

São meus irmãos... – Gina respondeu seca.

Rebecca e Hermione olharam uma para a outra sem entender o mau humor repentino de Gina.

Mas o que eles fazem? – ela continuou.

Fazem experiências malucas... – Gina respondeu enquanto se levantava da cama e pegava seu robe. – Mamãe já os proibiu de fazê-las, mas não adianta nada. Ela já confiscou matérial, já os colocou de castigo, mas nada surte efeito. De vez em quando eles obedecem meu pai, mas ele quase nunca está em casa...

No andar de baixo alguns membros da família já estavam sentados à mesa do café. As três meninas vinham descendo e puderam avistar Gui e Carlinhos, os irmãos mais velhos sentados um em cada lado da cabeceira da mesa. Percy estava ao lado de Gui e Rony, muito mal humorado por ter sido acordado no susto, ao lado de Carlinhos. Hermione se sentou ao lado de Rony e Rebecca se sentou ao lado dela. Gina foi para o outro lado da mesa se sentar ao lado de Percy. A senhora Weasley vinha do andar de cima puxando Fred e Jorge pelas orelhas.

Vocês dois não aprendem mesmo! Mais uma gracinha dessas e vocês não vão assistir à Copa, ouviram?!

Não mãe! – disse Fred.

A Copa não! – completou Jorge.

Faz quatro anos que esperamos por ela... – Fred continuou.

Não seria justo! – terminou Jorge.

É minha última palavra! Mais uma gracinha e vocês dizem adeus a Copa... Oh! Bom dia meninas! Espero que tenham dormido bem, enquanto puderam. – a última parte foi dita sob um olhar severo dirigido aos gêmeos.

Bom dia senhora Weasley. Eu dormi muito bem, já estava acordada na hora da explosão. – disse Rebecca sorridente.

É, eu também dormi bem, não se preocupe. – completou Hermione.

Que bom! Fiquem a vontade, vou buscar os ovos e o bacon. Vocês dois... – ela viu os gêmeos cochichando alguma coisa. – sentem-se se ainda quiserem tomar café, e não aprontem nada!

Cada gêmeo sentou de um lado da mesa. Jorge se sentou ao lado de Rebecca e começou:

Bom dia Rebecca!

Bom dia. – ela respondeu meio desconfiada.

Então, quer uma balinha? – ele ofereceu sorridente.

A menina pensou em pegar, não que fosse necessariamente chupá-la.

NÃO! - gritou Rony. – Não pegue Rebecca. Deve ser alguma experiência que eles querem testar em você. – e olhando para Jorge. – Você quer que eu conte à mamãe o que você vai fazer?

Não seja estraga prazeres Roniquiho! É só uma bala...

Mas a matriarca da família já estava voltando da cozinha e a bala foi logo escondida.

Aqui está, queridos. Sirvam-se.

E então? Ninguém vai nos apresentar as visitas? – perguntou Gui simpático.

Oh, claro! Apresente suas amigas, Rony. – disse empolgada a senhora Weasley.

Hum... – Rony estava de boca cheia e todos tiveram que esperar que ele engolisse a comida. – esta é Hermione Granger... – mas ele foi interrompido.

Ah! A famosa Mione?! – Carlinhos disse com um sorrisinho no rosto.

Rony e Hermione ficaram vermelhos. Hermione fingiu logo que tinha algo mais interessante para ver dentro de seu copo. Rony olhou para o irmão como se fosse fuzilá-lo. Todos os outros tentaram disfarçar algumas risadinhas.

Como eu ia dizendo... e esta é Rebecca Riddle... – interrompido de novo...

Riddle? – perguntaram os dois mais velhos ao mesmo tempo.

Foi a vez de Rebecca ficar corada.

Sim, Riddle... – a mãe fez uma cara tão feia para os filhos que o assunto morreu ali mesmo.

Para desconversar Carlinhos perguntou:

Só elas vêm para a Copa? E o Harry? Estou curioso para conhecê-lo. Sempre imaginei que ele fosse um garoto com o rei na barriga por ser famoso...

Mas ele não é... – disse Rony ainda um pouco de mau humor. – E ele vem sim...

Por falar nisso Rony, que horas ele chega? – perguntou Rebecca.

Mas foi Gina quem respondeu, muito bruscamente, aliás: - Assim que meu pai chegar nós vamos buscá-lo pela rede de flu!

Rebecca sorriu para a menina agradecendo.

Todos terminaram o café e cada um teve uma função a desempenhar. As meninas cuidaram da louça e os meninos cuidavam das camas. Os mais velhos não tinham tarefa, fazia tempo que a mãe não os via e preferiu poupá-los. Enquanto Gina juntava a louça da mesa Rebecca lavava a que já estava na pia e Hermione secava.

Mione?

Sim?..

O que a Gina tem? Ela ta de mau humor ou é impressão minha?

Ela ta de mau humor... – Hermione respondia com um risinho no rosto.

Por quê? – ela perguntou sem entender o risinho.

Você não sabe mesmo? – Hermione parou para olhar para a amiga.

Não! – ela também parou com a louça para pensar no assunto.

Ah, Rebecca! A Gina é apaixonadinha pelo Harry... – ela sorria mais ainda enquanto voltava a secar a louça.

Isso eu sei! – ela também voltou ao trabalho.

Então!

Então o quê?! – ela parou de novo.

Gina vinha entrando com mais louça e as duas pararam um pouco de conversar. A mais nova olhou com cara feia para as meninas e se virou para buscar o resto.

Rebecca... – Hermione falava sussurrando. – Ela já percebeu que você também gosta do Harry!

Rebecca se assustou com o comentário e quase deixou um prato cair. Hermione viu que a amiga ficou corada e começou a rir baixinho.

i _Então é tão óbvio? Mas quem disse que eu gosto dele/i _– ela pensava.

Ela ia se "defender" do comentário, mas dessa vez quem entrou na cozinha foi o senhor Weasley.

Como vão meninas?

Muito bem. – responderam ao mesmo tempo.

Pai! Finalmente você chegou! – Gina trazia mais louça. Deu um beijo no pai e continuou. – Quando vamos buscar o Harry?

Eu combinei um pouco mais tarde com os tios dele, depois do almoço...

Rebecca não teve outra oportunidade de se "defender das acusações de Hermione". Rony resolveu ensiná-las a desgnomizar o quintal. Mais tarde eles iriam jogar quadribol no campo próximo a casa. Veio o almoço e a hora de buscar Harry estava chegando. Rebecca percebeu o quanto estava ansiosa. Ela também percebeu que não era a única: Gina não parava de andar atrás do pai...

Finalmente chegou a hora. Os Weasley foram buscá-lo, mas demoraram um pouco. Quando chegaram Harry foi muito bem recebido por todos. Deu um grande abraço em Rony e Hermione e na hora de cumprimentar Rebecca a menina sentiu o coração disparar. Fazia tempo que ela não tinha essa sensação. Além disso ela podia sentir o olhar mortífero de Gina a suas costas.


	2. A copa mundial

Os dias se passaram e finalmente veio a Copa. Todos tiveram que acordar muito cedo, já que não podiam aparatar. Eles andariam até uma chave de portal e lá se encontrariam com um amigo do senhor Weasley e seu filho: Amos e Cedrico Diggory. As meninas estavam particularmente ansiosas para chegar. Cedrico era considerado o garoto mais bonito do colégio, além de ser muito simpático.

Rebecca era a única que já havia usado uma chave de portal, além dos adultos e de Cedrico, mas isso não a impediu de se estatelar no chão assim como os outros. Eles chegaram ao local onde ficariam durante a Copa. Nenhum deles jamais havia visto tantos bruxos juntos. Eram bruxos de todos os tipos, nacionalidades e idades...

Quando terminaram de se acomodar em sua barraca o senhor Weasley pediu para que eles fossem buscar água. Eles aproveitariam para ver como estava o movimento do lugar. Já tinham caminhado um pouco e visto muitas coisas engraçadas, como bruxos tentando se vestir como trouxas e ficando tremendamente ridículos. Estavam quase chegando ao seu destino quando ouviram alguém se aproximando.

Rebecca?

Todos se viraram para ver de quem se tratava. Era Christian. Hermione deu uma risadinha, Gina pareceu extremamente animada com a chegada do garoto, Rony e Harry não fizeram caras muito boas...

Oi Christian!

Ele cumprimentou as meninas com um beijo e os meninos com um aperto de mão. Logo o casal foi deixado para trás, muito a contragosto de Harry e Rony. Gina, entretanto parecia ter seu bom humor totalmente restaurado.

E então, como foi de férias? Você recebeu meus cartões?

Recebi sim, são lindos. Eu não viajei muito nas férias. Meus tios acharam melhor aproveitá-las para visitar os parentes mais próximos. Mas eu gostei. Essa última semana eu passei na casa dos Weasley! Eles são tão legais! Dá até vontade de pertencer a uma família tão grande.

Que bom que você se divertiu! Eu senti sua falta... – ele olhava para ela esperando uma resposta.

Ela ficou sem graça e apenas sorriu.

O casal aí pode andar mais rápido? – um dos gêmeos gritou engraçadinho para eles.

Os garotos na frente olharam para trás e o casal ficou mais sem graça ainda.

Pode passar na nossa frente, Fred... ou Jorge, sei lá!

Obrigado, senhorita... – e os dois passaram fazendo barulho.

Assim que os gêmeos se foram e o grupo da frente parecia não mais prestar atenção aos dois, Christian continuou:

Eh... Então? Você quer dar uma volta por aí depois do almoço?

i _Parece que eu não tenho escolha_... /i Claro! Aonde vamos?

Sei lá, damos uma volta por aí. Podemos conversar melhor, sem ninguém para interromper, se você não se importar. Não tem muito para onde ir por aqui...

Por mim tudo bem!...

Quando terminaram de encher seus baldes com água o grupo voltou para o acampamento. Christian se ofereceu para carregar o balde de Rebecca e os dois voltaram conversando o caminho todo.

Bom, vou indo então. Meus pais devem estar me esperando para almoçar. Tchau. – e deu um beijo nela. Com um aceno se despediu dos outros.

Rebecca logo sentiu um cutucão do lado do corpo. Era Hermione que olhava para ela sorridente. Rony e Harry já haviam entrado e ela pode ver que pela primeira vez Gina sorria para ela também. Ficou sem saber se ficava feliz com isso ou com raiva. Ela sabia que Gina estava contente por que achava que Rebecca não fosse mais uma concorrente e isso a deixava com um pouco de ciúmes.

E então? Vocês vão sair? – perguntou Hermione animada.

Sair para onde? Não tem para onde ir por aqui. – falou enquanto entrava. Sabia que na frente dos garotos Hermione não continuaria a conversa, ou ela ficaria realmente brava.

Na parte da tarde haveria o primeiro jogo e o grupo iria assistir. Nenhum time do Reino Unido estaria jogando, mas o que mais interessava era conhecer o quadribol profissional.

Os dias se passavam e eles assistiam à maioria dos jogos. Numa tarde ensolarada em que estavam todos conversando do lado de fora da barraca Rebecca viu Christian de longe fazendo sinal para ela.

Já volto, galera! – ela se levantou e seguiu rapidamente em direção ao garoto. Não queria que os outros percebessem o motivo de sua saída.

Ela andou um pouco e logo chegou ao seu destino.

Oi. – ele cumprimentou-a com mais um beijinho no rosto.

Oi. – ela respondeu nem tão sem graça porque desta vez os amigos estavam longe.

Você tem um tempinho para darmos uma volta agora?

i _Oh Oh! /i _Claro!

Os dois foram caminhando para um local mais afastado do acampamento onde só havia algumas árvores. Ficaram conversando um bom tempo, quer dizer, enrolando um bom tempo porque eles não tinham muito assunto, além disso Christian parecia realmente nervoso, como se quisesse fazer alguma coisa e não soubesse como.

hp 

Ué? Cadê a Rebecca? – perguntou Harry olhando para os lados.

Foi dar uma volta. – respondeu Hermione evasiva.

Sozinha? – perguntou Rony desconfiado.

Não! – disse Gina animada. – Foi com aquele menino que veio falar com ela no dia em que fomos buscar água. – ela olhava para Harry como que querendo estudar a reação dele.

Hermione olhou brava para Gina, sabia exatamente o que ela estava fazendo. Harry tentou parecer desinteressado fazendo apenas uma cara de quem estava satisfeito com a resposta. Gina pareceu se convencer, pois se podia ver um leve sorrisinho no rosto dela.

De volta ao bosque, Rebecca e Christian haviam se sentado em baixo de uma árvore e continuavam conversando.

Poxa! Você conheceu realmente um monte de lugares bacanas. Desses que você visitou eu só conheço a França e a Espanha...

Mas o garoto não parecia estar prestando atenção. Ele olhava para ela fixamente e de vez em quando Rebecca podia flagrá-lo olhando para seus lábios. Ele apenas sorria como se o simples som da voz dela fosse o suficiente para ele, mas não era. Rebecca sentiu que aos poucos ele se aproximava mais e mais do seu rosto. O coração da garota acelerou, sabia o que ele queria fazer, só não sabia se ela também queria.

O rosto dele estava bem próximo ao dela e suas bocas quase se tocando quando uma gritaria foi ouvida. Eles se assustaram e se afastaram. Rebecca olhou para o lado do barulho tentando não encará-lo.

Acho que está começando outro jogo. Que tal voltarmos para o acampamento? Eu não avisei o senhor Weasley e não quero deixá-lo preocupado... – ela estava sem graça e ele desapontado.

Claro, vamos. – os dois se levantaram e ele pegou na mão dela.

Rebecca se assustou, mas ficou sem jeito de soltá-lo. Os dois caminharam em silêncio até próximo do acampamento. Ela decidiu que se separariam ali, não queria nem pensar na cara que Hermione faria se os vissem chegando juntos e de mãos dadas. Ela parou para se despedir, já esperava que ele fosse dar-lhe um beijo, mas foi pega de surpresa: houve um beijo, mas não no rosto, quando ela ia se aproximar para beijá-lo ele virou o rosto e os dois acabaram dando um selinho. Christian apenas sorriu e foi embora sem falar nada deixando uma Rebecca extremamente vermelha e espantada. Demorou um pouco para ela sair do lugar... Quando ela realmente se deu conta do que tinha acontecido levou as mãos ao rosto e começou a rir e finalmente começou a se dirigir para o acampamento. Quando pode avistar o grupo de longe resolveu disfarçar, se tivesse que comentar alguma coisa com alguém não o faria ali.

hp 

Apesar de muito perguntar Hermione e Gina não receberam nenhuma resposta conclusiva. Rebecca negava veementemente que algo tivesse acontecido.

i _E não aconteceu mesmo_... /i – pensava. – i _Afinal foi só um selinho! Não foi nada de mais! /i _ – mas ela não conseguia conter um sorriso quando pensava nisso.

Olha você rindo sozinha de novo! É claro que aconteceu alguma coisa! Conta o que foi Rebecca! – Hermione suplicava.

Não aconteceu nada, Hermione! – ela tentava, mas não conseguia ficar séria.

Deixa, Mione! Quando sairmos para ver a final certamente vamos encontrar o Christian. Se ele estiver com uma cara mais feliz que o normal saberemos que rolou alguma coisa! – Gina sorria abertamente. – Agora é melhor irmos ou o Rony vai tentar invadir a tenda e nos tirar daqui a força, afinal, ele não pode deixar de ver o grande Vitor Krum! – as três saíram rindo do comentário da amiga.

O jogo foi vencido pela Irlanda, mas durante a comemoração houve um ataque de comensais. Eles jamais haviam visto algo daquele tipo. Rebecca ficou revoltada ao se lembrar que seu avô estava por trás daquilo. As pessoas corriam por todos os lados apavoradas. Alguém trombou em Rebecca com tanta força que ela quase caiu. No caminho eles encontraram Malfoy que assistia a tudo tranqüilamente. Numa coisa ele tinha razão: Hermione corria perigo, afinal era nascida trouxa. Rebecca também estava receosa, sabia que havia desafiado Voldemort no semestre passado e agora poderia ser uma presa também.

Quando as coisas haviam se acalmado um pouco uma Marca Negra surgiu no céu. Harry e Rebecca não sabiam do que se tratava, Hermione tratou de explicar. Harry sentiu uma dor na cicatriz e Rebecca um aperto no coração. Os quatro quase foram estuporados por bruxos do ministério.

O que vocês fazem aqui! – Bartô Crouch perguntava raivoso. – Isso é de algum de vocês? – e mostrou uma varinha.

Só então Rebecca percebeu que estava sem a varinha. Sentiu seu coração gelar. Sabia que aquilo não era um bom sinal.

É minha. – disse incerta. – Deve ter caído quando aquele homem esbarrou em mim.

Prendam-na! - os bruxos do ministério ficaram sem ação.

Bartô! Por Merlim! É uma criança! – argumentou Arthur Weasley.

E também é neta dele! – argumentou apontontando para a marca. – Eu disse a Dumbledore que não seria seguro deixá-la aprender magia!

Espera aí! Eu posso ser neta daquele louco, mas também sou vítima dele! E do que estou sendo acusada afinal?! Não pedi para nascer nessa família! – disse malcriada.

Sua varinha foi utilizada para conjurar a Marca Negra!

Novidades: não tenho nem idéia de como se faz isso!

Bartô estava ficando nervoso com a insolência da garota.

Rebecca acalme-se! – ponderou Arthur. – Bartô, é só uma criança. A marca não pode ser conjurada por um bruxo qualquer, muito menos por uma bruxa de 14 anos!

Tudo bem. Por um lado você tem razão! Mas o ministério vai continuar de olho nela! – ele a encarava desconfiado.


	3. O primeiro bilhete

Dias depois daquele desagradável acontecimento as aulas em Hogwarts recomeçaram. Rebecca ainda estava chateada pelo julgamento precipitado que recebera de Bartô Crouch, mas procurava não pensar no assunto. Havia coisas melhores no que pensar, como no Torneio Tribuxo que aconteceria na escola aquele ano. Todos os alunos estavam entusiasmados com a idéia e curiosos para conhecer os visitantes que chegariam ao castelo. Rebecca também estava, para espanto dela mesma, ansiosa para rever Christian, só não sabia por que.

Ela andava pelo castelo olhando para todos os lados e o fato não passou despercebido por Hermione. Quando as duas chegaram ao dormitório para guardar suas coisas Hermione comentou sorridente:

Estava procurando alguem lá em baixo? – disse enquanto depositava suas coisas ao lado da cama.

Não, por quê?- Rebecca respondeu enquanto se sentava em seu leito.

Não seja cínica! Você estava procurando pelo Christian! Achei que você não gostasse dele!

Eu gosto... – Hermione olhou-a espantada. – Não do jeito que você está pensando... – ela respondeu rapidamente.

Tem certeza?- Hermione estava de pé com as mãos na cintura olhando para a amiga.

Silêncio...

Mas e o Harry?

O que tem ele? – ela baixou a cabeça.

Rebecca!- Hermione bateu o pé impaciente.

OK, OK! Eu não sei, ta legal? To confusa! – Ela se levantou rapidamente e algo caiu no chão.

Oh duvida cruel! – Hermione levou a mão a testa dramaticamente. – Harry ou Christian?... Christian ou Harry?...

Vai brincando! Quando eu resolver te encher o saco por causa de um certo cara você vai ver só...- Hermione ficou séria e ela ria agora.

Ei! O que foi isso que caiu da sua cama? – perguntou Hermione se abaixando para pegar um envelope no chão.

Não sei. Parece uma carta. Tem remetente?

Não, mas estava na sua cama, deve ser para você! De repente um admirador secreto... – Hermione sorria estendendo a carta para Rebecca.

Ela pegou a carta e se sentou na cama para lê-la. Mas não era bem um carta, havia apenas duas palavras escritas nela:

"EU SEI..."

Estranho...

Melhor lacrar de novo. De repente nem era para você.

Pois é. Vou deixar por aí...Vamos descer, não quero perder as apresentações.

Os alunos estavam todos acomodados no Salão Principal aguardando a chegada dos alunos das outras escolas. Rebecca estava sentada ao lado de Harry de frente para a mesa da Corvinal, mas de costas para o corredor. Ela estava procurando por Christian e finalmente o achou. Cumprimentou-o com um aceno animado, mas desanimou quando viu quem estava a seu lado: Cho Chang. Ficou pior ainda quando viu que ela saudava Harry de longe e este retribuía todo prosa. Não houve tempo para solucionar a dúvida que se fazia dentro dela, logo as comitivas das outras escolas chegaram.

Primeiro um mar azul de meninos e meninas muito bonitos: eram os alunos de Boubeaxton. Rony ficou particularmente empolgado com uma moça que ele tinha certeza que se tratava de um veela. 

Em seguida um batalhão de uniformes avermelhados: os alunos de Durmstrang. O que mais se destacava era Vitor Krum. Ele passava impassível pelos alunos quando pareceu ter sido distraído por alguém. Rebecca percebeu que a distração dele era Hermione. Os olhares das duas se cruzaram e Hermione se fez de desentendida.

As apresentações foram feitas e o cálice mostrado. Logo os alunos poderiam se candidatar ao posto de Campeão. O castelo nunca esteve tão animado. Rony parecia aquele que estava mais feliz, não parava de falar no seu querido ídolo Krum. Todos no castelo estavam eufóricos, vários grupos haviam se formado pela escola: grupos apenas de meninas e grupos apenas de meninos. Todos queriam comentar sobre os rostos bonitos que tinham surgido em Hogwarts. Mesmo Christian parecia ter se esquecido um pouco de Rebecca. Ela o havia visto várias vezes conversando com amigos e apontando para um grupinho de alunas da escola francesa.

O dia da seleção finalmente chegou. Todos os campeões foram escolhidos e entre eles estava Harry. Rebecca, assim como os outros não pode deixar de achar a situação estranha, mas além de tudo havia um mau pressentimento. Rony também não gostou da escolha de Harry e parou de falar com o garoto. Agora Hermione e Rebecca precisavam se dividir entre os dois.

Pára de bobagem Rony! – tentava Hermione. – Você não percebeu que o Harry não conseguiria enganar o cálice e colocar o nome dele ali?

O que eu percebi foi que ele não se contenta em ser o Menino-que-Sobreviveu. Ele tem necessidade de aparecer! – ele estava realmente zangado.

Hermione fechou o livro que tinha nas mãos e com o qual tentava ensinar História da Magia para o garoto. Levantou-se nervosa e saiu.

Num outro canto do salão comunal estavam Rebecca e Harry, também tentando estudar.

Não adianta! – Hermione chegou de repente assustando os dois. – Ele é muito cabeça dura! Eu não agüento mais tentar convencê-lo. Desisti antes que acabasse dando com esse livro na cabeça dele. – e levantou o pesado livro para mostrar aos amigos.

Deixa pra lá Mione! Uma hora ele vai se convencer de que eu não fiz de propósito e aí ele vai ver só!

Ele ficou lá sozinho, Mione? – perguntou Rebecca.

Ficou.

Mas e a redação, ele terminou?

Não. Eu perdi a paciência e saí! – Hermione ainda não havia se conformado.

Então eu vou até lá, se não o humor dele vai ficar pior e vai acabar sobrando para nós duas também. – ela se levantou e pegou seu material. – Não faça essa cara Harry! Ele pode estar injustamente bravo com você, mas ainda é meu amigo... – e saiu.

hp 

Precisando de ajuda? – Rebecca se sentou ao lado do amigo.

Pensei que você preferisse ajudar o Campeão de Hogwarts! – ele destacou as últimas palavras sem olhar para a garota.

Hermione o está ajudando e, eu sou sua última opção, portanto é melhor não despejar sua raiva infundada em mim! – disse descontraída.

Você também acredita nele?!

Claro! Harry nunca faz nada sem nos contar antes, e eu vi que ele ficou tão surpreso quanto todos nós. Rony, ele é seu melhor amigo, não deixe essa amizade acabar por causa de uma besteira dessas!

Não é fácil ser amigo de Harry Potter sabia?

Sabia! Principalmente porque quem sabe da minha história, alem de vocês, sempre acha que eu vou pular no pescoço dele!

E não vai? – Rony ria desta vez.

Você me entendeu Ronald! – ela disse sem graça. – Não sei de onde vocês tiraram essa idéia absurda...


	4. O segundo bilhete

No ano anterior havia ficado acertado que Rebecca começaria a ter aulas de Oclumência com o professor Snape. Naquela noite haveria a primeira aula. Ela estava novamente estudando com Rony. Agora era assim, ela passava a maior parte de seu tempo com Rony, enquanto Hermione o passava com Harry. Pelo menos algo de bom foi tirado disso tudo: as notas de Harry e Rony melhoraram muito. Antes os dois passavam tanto tempo aprontando alguma ou pensando em quadribol que só estudavam de véspera. Agora eram obrigados a estudar mais.

Rony, agora eu tenho que ir. Vai ser minha primeira aula de Oclumência... – ela disse desanimada juntando suas coisas.

Meus pêsames. – Rony respondeu mais desanimado ainda. – Que horas você volta? Não to conseguindo terminar meu mapa astral.

Por que você não pede ajuda pra Mione? Ela ta ali com o Harry... – e apontou para o casal.

Rony se levantou e olhou feio para a garota. Ela apenas riu e terminou de juntar suas coisas.

Vou indo então. Se não estiver com muito sono eu te ajudo, mas to falando sério: essa briga entre você e Harry está acabando comigo e com a Mione. É horrível ficar no fogo cruzado entre dois amigos, sabia?

Rony não disse nada, apenas saiu em direção ao dormitório. De longe Harry e Hermione acompanhavam os passos do ex-amigo do garoto. Rebecca viu e apenas deu um tchauzinho para eles e seguiu para a sala do professor Snape.

Ela já estava bem próxima da sala, podia até ouvir as vozes de Snape e seu visitante.

Não acho que essa garota seja de confiança! – disse o visitante.

Isso não é da sua conta, Igor. São ordens de Dumbledore. Ele confia nela... – Snape respondia de mau humor.

Assim como confia em você?

Snape não respondeu. Ele percebeu a aproximação de Rebecca e abriu a porta. Ela se assustou.

Boa noite, professor! Eu vim para as aulas...

Eu sei! Entre... – e se virando para o outro homem. - Boa noite senhor Karkaroff...

Este último saiu da sala olhando fixamente para Rebecca fazendo-a se sentir desconfortável. Depois o homem se virou para o professor e disse:

Lembre-se que o gato nunca ensina tudo à raposa... – e saiu sorrindo.

Rebecca apenas olhou intrigada para o professor, mas este não demonstrou reação nenhuma.

Vamos começar! Deixe suas coisas naquela mesa. Não vai precisar de pergaminho ou tinta. Será uma aula totalmente prática. – ele dizia enquanto apontava a varinha para a própria cabeça fazendo com que um fio branco saísse dela. Em seguida ele depositou o fio numa bacia com um líquido prateado. A garota se perguntava o que seria aquilo.

Isto é uma penseira... – ela se assustou. – É aqui que guardamos os pensamentos que não queremos mais ter. E essa aula é justamente para que ninguém mais possa fazer o que eu fiz agora, percebeu?

Sim senhor... i _Isso é assustador! /i _

Snape sorriu para ela, que se assustou de novo.

i _Acho melhor parar de pensar por enquanto. /i _

Exatamente... Tente deixar sua mente completamente limpa, para que eu não possa lê-la. Quando estiver pronta...

OK! Pode começar...

A aula acabou uma hora depois. Rebecca estava com uma baita dor de cabeça e com a sensação de que Snape agora sabia de todos os seus segredos e medos, e isso sem dúvida aumentava sua dor.

E então, como foi a aula! – Hermione perguntava.

Rebecca apenas se jogou na cama: - Foi horrível! To com uma baita dor de cabeça e a sensação de que estou nas mão do Snape agora!

Não é para tanto! Ele não faria nada com seus pensamentos, né?

Espero que não...Ai, preciso dormir... Ah não!

Que foi?

Fiquei de ajudar o Rony com o mapa astral... – disse enterrando a cabeça no travesseiro.

Não se preocupe. Harry também não conseguia fazer o dele, fiz os dois se sentarem juntos e ajudei os dois ao mesmo tempo. – disse inconformada.

Que bom! Então vou tomar banho e cair na cama...

hp 

Os dias se passavam e Rony parecia mesmo irredutível. Pior, a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória, principalmente os do quarto ano, pareciam concordar com Rony na sua teoria de que Harry "queria aparecer". Hermione e Rebecca haviam desistido de tentar convencer Rony a voltar a falar com Harry. Elas desistiram também de tentar convencer Harry a convencer Rony de que ele estava errado. Por fim as duas desistiram de andar com eles. Quando estavam com Harry ele reclamava do Rony, quando estavam com Rony ele reclamava do Harry. Como as aulas não pararam por causa do torneio as duas resolveram estudar mais e se importar menos com eles. Mas mesmo estudar estava difícil. Por todo castelo a barulheira era enorme, todos tinham muito o que conversar, eram novidades de mais, se não fossem os comentários por causa da proximidade da primeira tarefa, eram os gritinhos e risadinhas das meninas que viviam perseguindo Vitor ou Cedrico por onde eles iam. Para piorar Krum parecia gostar muito da biblioteca de Hogwarts, porque ficava horas lá estudando, o que irritava Hermione já que por causa dele surgiam um monte de garotas que não paravam de falar.

Ah! Vamos sair daqui, Rebecca?! – disse Hermione zangada já se levantando e recolhendo seu material.

Por que Mione?

Não consigo me concentrar com essas matracas aqui na biblioteca por causa dele. – e fez sinal apontando para suas costas.

Rebecca olhou para onde ela apontava e pode ver Krum sentado em uma das mesas. Ela teve a impressão de que ele olhava para elas, ou melhor, para Hermione... Resolveu averiguar. Se levantou lentamente e foi juntando seu material mais lentamente ainda. Hermione se impacientou.

Te espero lá fora! – e saiu batendo o pé.

Ela estava certa, Vitor ficou observando Hermione sair da biblioteca, em seguida recolheu seu material e saiu também.

Hermione a esperava fora da biblioteca batendo o pé. Rebecca saiu rindo.

Do que você está rindo? – ela ainda estava nervosa.

Vitor passou por elas olhando muito para Hermione. Rebecca abriu mais o sorriso e olhou para a amiga. Hermione fingiu que não entendeu e começou a andar enquanto falava:

Do que você está rindo afinal?!

Oras, Mione! Você não percebeu? Ele fica tanto tempo na biblioteca por sua causa! – ela sorria deixando Hermione sem graça.

Não viaja, Rebecca, não tem nada a ver!

Claro que tem!

Escuta, cadê o Christian hein?

Rebecca parou de rir e Hermione começou.

OK, Mione! Estamos quites agora... – as duas andavam sorrindo.

Uma enorme coruja das torres apareceu de repente sobre a cabeça de Rebecca. Ela deixou cair um pequeno envelope. Rebecca o pegou e começou a abrir.

De quem será? – perguntou Hermione curiosa.

Não tenho idéia, vamos ver: "QUEM VOCÊ É..."

Que estranho...

Você já recebeu um assim antes, lembra?

Lembro. Primeiro dia, não foi? Lembra-se o que tava escrito?

Acho que era "eu sei"...

"Eu sei quem você é...". Que diabos será isso?

Quem sabe? Vai ver é brincadeira de alguém. Não liga! Vamos logo arranjar um lugar mais calmo para estudar.

OK... – Mas Rebecca não conseguiria não ligar para aquilo...

hp 

A primeira tarefa seria em poucos dias e Harry não tinha a menor idéia de qual seria ela. Hermione e Rebecca passaram a andar muito mais com ele. Estavam realmente preocupadas.

E então Harry? O que você vai fazer? – perguntava Rebecca preocupada.

Não sei! Não tenho nem idéia. Hagrid pediu que eu fosse até a cabana dele hoje à noite, não sei por que, mas desconfio que tem algo a ver com a tarefa.

Mas você não pode ter ajuda, Harry! – Hermione exclamou.

Não fui eu que pedi, Mione! Ele que me ofereceu e eu vou aceitar! Não to nem um pouco a fim de ter minha cabeça arrancada por qualquer coisa assustadora, sabia?!

Eles ouviram alguém se aproximando, era Rony. Ele e Harry trocaram um olhar semelhante ao que qualquer um deles trocaria com Malfoy.

Será que uma de vocês poderia me ajudar com a tarefa de poções? – Rony olhava de uma para outra tentando não olhar para Harry.

Por que não se senta conosco? Nós também estamos fazendo essa tarefa. – disse Rebecca.

Outro olhar ameaçador foi trocado pelos dois meninos. Enquanto Rony pensava um grupo de alunos da Sonserina passou ostentando o botton que dizia "POTTER FEDE". Rony pareceu se divertir com a cena e resolveu ficar. Parecia que ver Harry sendo hostilizado pelos outros alunos o agradava.

Rebecca trocou de lugar para poder ficar ao lado de Rony. Pouco tempo depois do grupo começar a estudar um burburinho foi ouvido. Vitor Krum vinha entrando na biblioteca seguido pela comitiva de alunas assanhadas. Rebecca olhou para trás para observá-lo, em meio a tantas fãs ele não perceberia mais uma. Ela logo viu o que queria: Vitor olhou para Hermione e Rebecca achou até que tivesse visto um sorrisinho. Ela olhou para a amiga que estava um pouco vermelha e a olhava também. Rony não notou nada porque estava prestando muita atenção ao ídolo. Harry parecia ter algo muito melhor para olhar: era Cho Chang. Rebecca viu e não gostou nada, mas Christian estava com ela, entre outros alunos da Corvinal. Ela fez questão de cumprimentá-lo muito animada, quem não gostou muito dessa vez foi Harry que olhou para ela sério. Para desconversar ela falou:

Isso me fez lembrar de uma coisa. – ela começou a remexer na sua mochila e então tirou dois pedaços de papel. – Vejam! Recebi um no primeiro dia de aula e outro alguns dias atrás aqui mesmo na biblioteca. – e colocou-os sobre a mesa. Rony pegou um e Harry pegou o outro.

"Quem você é..."- leu Rony.

"Eu sei..."- leu Harry.

Sabe o quê? – Rony perguntou bravo

Ah! Me dêem isso. – Hermione postou os dois papéis sobre a mesa de modo que os dois pudessem ler.

"Eu sei quem você é..." – os dois leram juntos.

Quem te mandou isso? – pergumtou Rony.

Não tenho idéia. O primeiro estava na minha cama no primeiro dia de aula. O segundo veio por uma coruja das torres quando estávamos saindo daqui outro dia.

E o que será que quer dizer? – perguntou Harry.

Certamente alguém que sabe de que família ela vem e ta tramando alguma para ela! – Rony olhava para Harry como se a conclusão que ele tirou fosse óbvia. Até Hermione se surpreendeu com a perspicácia de Rony.

Parece que as aulas extras tão te fazendo bem Weasley! - disse Harry sarcástico. – Chegou a uma conclusão bem rápido, hein?

Parece que eu tenho aproveitado meu tempo bem melhor que você, Potter!

PAREM! – Hermione gritou.

Se forem começar com isso de novo Mione e eu vamos terminar essa tarefa no dormitório e aí eu quero ver só! To com um problema aqui se vocês não perceberam. – ela olhava de um para outro, nervosa.

Desculpe, mas o que você vai fazer? – tentou Harry.

Por enquanto nada. Só queria mostrar isso para os meus amigos, como sempre fizemos! – eles pareceram um pouco incomodados. – Mas deixem pra lá! Vamos terminar isso logo!

hp 

Finalmente chegou o dia da primeira tarefa. Toda escola estava ansiosa. Uma arena havia sido montada perto do lago. Harry e os outros campeões já tinham sido levados pelos coordenadores do torneio. Hermione, Rony e Rebecca se dirigiam à arquibancada, mas alguém os atrasou.

Rebecca?

Oi Christian!

Ele se aproximou dela e por um instante ela achou que ele ia beijá-la de novo. Ele a beijou, mas foi no rosto. Ela se viu aliviada.

Rony, Hermione, tudo bem?

Tudo. – disse Hermione sorridente. Rony se limitou a fazer um ruído.

Posso me sentar com vocês?

Claro, vamos lá!

Os quatro subiram a arquibancada. Queriam ter uma visão privilegiada da tarefa.

Eu não acredito que a tarefa vai ser com dragões! É um absurdo! Um dos campeões poderia acabar morrendo! – Rebecca dizia preocupada.

Dragões? Como você sabe? – perguntou Christian curioso.

Eh...Harry tinha que descobrir qual seria a tarefa. Ele nos contou quando conseguiu... – Hermione respondeu rápida. – Oh! Também estou preocupada! Acho que vou lá falar com ele!

Pra quê? – Perguntou Rony nervoso.

Para desejar boa sorte, oras! Ele também deve estar nervoso. É para isso que servem os amigos, sabia?! – Hermione disse já de pé olhando firmemente para Rony que resolveu olhar para outra direção, contrariado.

Vai sim, Mione e diz que eu também desejo boa sorte.

Tá. – e ela desceu.

Rebecca estava muito nervosa e não parava de esfregar as mãos. Christian percebeu a ansiedade da garota e pareceu desanimado. No fundo ele preferia acreditar que fosse somente uma preocupação normal de amiga, mas ele tinha suas dúvidas.

Quando Hermione chegou à tenda Rita Skeeter estava lá e interpretou mal a preocupação da menina. Vitor Krum também pareceu não gostar muito.

A primeira tarefa começou e Harry foi o último a se apresentar. Vencer os dragões foi difícil, mas todos os campeões saíram inteiros. Hermione e Rebecca vibravam muito a cada grande movimento que Harry fazia. Rony também vibrou algumas vezes, mas sempre que uma das meninas olhava ele tentava disfarçar.

Já de volta ao salão comunal todos comemoravam o desempenho de Harry. Rony pareceu se convencer de que o amigo não colocara o nome no cálice e pediu desculpas. Rebecca e Hermione ficaram aliviadas. Não agüentavam mais aquela situação.


	5. O terceiro bilhete

Os dias se passaram e outra surpresa foi apresentada aos alunos: haveria um baile de inverno na véspera do Natal. Além de aprenderem a dançar os alunos tinham que ir em casais ao baile. No dormitório feminino principalmente não se falava em outra coisa.

Alguma de vocês já foi convidada? – Lilá perguntava animadamente ao grupo.

Ainda não! Nos avisaram do baile há poucos dias! Não deu tempo ainda! – respondeu Parvati.

Não deu tempo? Liv Walters, aquela garota do sétimo ano já foi convidada! – ela argumentava.

Lilá, os garotos babam por ela! É lógico que ela seria convidada logo! – Rebecca respondeu.

E você? Se pudesse escolher quem você gostaria que te convidasse? – Parvati perguntou dessa vez.

Hermione olhou para a amiga para saber se ela confessaria.

Hum... Ninguém em especial... – ela desconversou. – Desde que não seja um sonserino!

Elas riram. Rebecca olhou para a amiga pedindo para que ela se conformasse.

Tá legal! A maioria deles são chatos, mas também são muito bonitos!... Malfoy, por exemplo...

MALFOY?!!! – Parvati foi interrompida por um grito de Hermione e Rebecca.

É gente! Eu acho ele um gato!

Eu também! - completou Lilá.

Bom... tem gosto pra tudo! – falou Rebecca olhando para Hermione inconformada.

Enquanto isso, no pátio da escola Harry e Rony sabiam exatamente quem queriam convidar, mas não sabiam como. Eles achavam péssimo o fato das garotas andarem sempre em grupo.

Não deve ser tão difícil, Harry! Você derrotou um Rabo Córneo Húngaro, não é possível que convidar uma garota para um baile seja pior.

Pois pra mim ta parecendo bem mais fácil enfrentar dois Rabos Córneos de uma só vez!

Eles preferiram desistir. Já era quase hora do jantar e seria melhor deixar para o outro dia. As meninas já estavam na mesa conversando.

Ninguém em especial, então? – perguntou Hermione.

Do que você está falando?

Do convite!

Rebecca olhou para Hermione desanimada: - Não vou negar que gostaria que ele me convidasse, mas acho difícil que isso aconteça.

Difícil por quê?

Por aquilo. – e ela apontou para sua frente.

Cho Chang vinha entrando no salão com um grupo de amigas. Harry e Rony vinham atrás olhando muito para o grupo. Cho viu Harry e deu um sorriso para ele. O garoto se distraiu e bateu a canela na mesa da frente.

Viu só? – disse desanimada.

É... Mas quem sabe? – tentou animar a amiga.

E você? Gostaria que o Rony te convidasse? – falou sorridente.

O RONY?! – ela disfarçou, pois havia gritado. – Ta louca? Por que eu ia querer isso? – falou num sussurro.

Ela ia responder, mas os meninos estavam chegando e pelo visto ouviram o grito de Hermione.

Eu o quê?- Rony perguntou se sentando, assim como Harry.

Estávamos comentando que você gostaria de convidar... – ela sentiu um chute na canela.- FLEUR DELACOEUR! – ela disse quase gritando. Hermione ao seu lado pareceu aliviada.

Como você sabe?

Porque você e metade dos garotos desta escola querem o mesmo. – ela riu. Rony ficou desanimado.

hp 

Os dias se passavam e os garotos não achavam um par. Rebecca e Hermione já estavam perdendo as esperanças de serem convidadas pelos amigos. Elas se dirigiam a biblioteca.

Já era, Mione! Ouvi os meninos combinando que não passava de hoje! – disse enquanto procuravam uma mesa.

Não passava o quê? – perguntou encontrando e se acomodando.

Que hoje eles convidariam Fleur e Cho... – disse tristemente.

Duvido! Eles não vão ter coragem!

Não sei não. Eles pareciam bem convencidos. – ela agora abria um rolo de pergaminhos. Um papel caiu deles.

Que papel é esse? – ela abriu: JÁ IMAGINOU SE ISSO SE ESPALHA?...

Mais um? – perguntou Hermione.

É! Mione, to começando a ficar com medo disso!

Hermione olhava o nada pensativa. – Eu sei quem você é...Já imaginou se isso se espalha?...

Por que alguém iria querer espalhar isso por aí? Eu nunca fiz mal a ninguém...

Sei lá, mas acho que você não precisa se preocupar. Pode ser brincadeira de alguém...

Mas de quem?!

Não faço idéia...

Nessa hora o conhecido burburinho foi ouvido na biblioteca, Vitor estava chegando, mas dessa vez ao invés de sentar-se à mesa de sempre ele decidiu ficar numa mesa bem de frente para as duas meninas. Rebecca achou aquilo estranho e queria comentar com Mione, mas ela fazia questão de não olhar para a amiga.

Krum retirou seu material e começou a estudar, mas Rebecca estava desconfiada, esqueceu completamente do bilhete e resolveu começar a estudar também. Não conseguia se concentrar com ele ali, ainda mais depois de ter percebido que volta e meia ele olhava para a mesa delas. Sua ficha finalmente caiu...

Mione, eu vou tomar uma água e já volto... – e saiu sem dar tempo da amiga perguntar alguma coisa. Mas ela não iria perder a cena. Ficou escondida observando.

i _Qual o problema? Por que ele não vai até lá? /i .- _estava ficando impaciente_. - i Claro! A biblioteca está cheia! Estas garotas não vão deixa-lo em paz tão cedo. /i _

Ela resolveu voltar para a mesa, afinal, para quem foi apenas beber água ela já tinha demorado o bastante.

Até que enfim!

Desculpe, eu me distraí! i _Preciso pensar em algo! Mas o quê? ...Claro! /i – _Mione? Você sabe onde fica aquele livro sobre poções orientais com plantas aquáticas?

Pra que isso?

Me deu vontade de ler a respeito depois daquela aula de Herbologia aquática.

Fica na última estante na última prateleira.

Pega pra mim?

Por que você não pega?

Você acha mais rápido, ta mais acostumada! – ela fazia uma cara suplicante.

Você ta querendo que eu saia para poder falar com alguém? – disse desconfiada.

Não! – Hermione estranhou e ela completou. – OK: eu acho que alguém ta querendo me convidar, mas não vai fazer com você por perto!

O Harry?!

Ele já teve bastante tempo para isso, mas não, não ele! Qualquer um... Eles não gostam do fato de andarmos em grupo lembra? Harry e Rony mesmo falaram isso...

OK, OK! Eu vou!

E ela finalmente se levantou. Rebecca olhou substancialmente para Krum e ele pareceu entender, pois se levantou também e foi em direção a última prateleira.

Mal Krum desapareceu atrás da estante e Rony e Harry apareciam pela porta da biblioteca.

Oi! – disse Harry.

Oi! – ela respondeu.

Cadê a Mione? – perguntou Rony.

Foi pegar um livro.

Você parece preocupada. O que houve? – Harry perguntou.

Olhem! – ela mostrou o novo bilhete aos amigos.

Quem pode estar fazendo isso?

Aposto como algum sonserino! Eles são os únicos que sabem! Não duvido nada se não for o Malfoy! O pai dele é comensal, ele deve saber a história toda. – completou Rony.

Se for o Malfoy menos mal! Ele é só um aluno, não vão dar ouvidos a ele e Dumbledore com certeza vai contornar a situação.

Como assim se for o Malfoy? Só pode ser ele! Ou você desconfia de mais alguém?

Não mas... Deixa pra lá. Deve ser ele mesmo querendo se vingar por causa daquele soco... Se eu receber outro falo com o diretor...Mas mudando de assunto: - ela tentou sorrir. - Já convidaram alguém?

Ainda não! – responderam desanimados.

i _Então ainda há chance!_ /i – ela pensou e ficou olhando de um para outro para ver se algum se animava.

Rony realmente se animou, mas foi com Krum que vinha do fundo da biblioteca. Rebecca o viu passar incrédula.

i _Será que não deu certo? /i _

Hermione chegou logo depois. Estava um pouco estranha.

Eh...Cadê o livro?

Que livro? Ah! Não achei...- e a encarava desconfiada.

hp 

Mais alguns dias e nada! Rebecca estava realmente perdendo as esperanças. Desceu para o café junto com Hermione. Harry e Rony já tinham ido. Ela já sabia que os dois tinham levado um fora há alguns dias e nem assim se entusiasmaram.

Bom dia. – elas disseram se sentando em frente aos garotos. Os gêmeos estavam ao lado delas.

Rony! – um deles chamou. – Vocês já têm par?

Não é da sua conta, Fred!

Pelo jeito não, Jorge. – Fred se virou para o irmão comentando.

Vocês já têm por acaso? – perguntou Rony.

Fred fez sinal para que ele prestasse atenção.

Angelina? – chamou a menina que estava a muitas cadeiras deles.

Ela somente olhou.

Quer ir ao baile comigo?- ele praticamente gritou.

Ela fez que sim com a cabeça.

Viu?

Rony ficou furioso.

Alguém se aproximou da mesa e parou bem atrás de Harry. As meninas olharam, era Christian. Rebecca tinha uma leve idéia do que ele ia fazer. Por várias vezes teve a sensação de que ele queria falar com ela, mas não falava nada, apenas a cumprimentava. Ficou nervosa.

Oi! – falou para todos.

Oi! – só as meninas e os gêmeos responderam.

Ele parecia meio inseguro.

Rebecca?...

Sim?...

Você tem com quem ir ao baile?

i _Ai meu Deus! O que eu faço agora? /i _- ela pareceu meio perdida. Olhou para Harry que olhava para o nada. Percebeu que Rony a olhava atento e Hermione disfarçava a risada. Diante da inércia de Harry ela falou: - Não...

Harry pareceu voltar a Terra àquela hora. Rony pareceu que explodiria.

Que bom! Quer dizer... – ele ficou sem graça e ela sorriu. – Você quer ir comigo?

Mais uma olhada rápida para Harry...

Nada...

Claro!

Legal! –falou animado. - Bom, então, até mais, vou tomar meu café... Até... – disse acenando para todos.

Boa Roniquinho!!! Você e o Harry são uns bocós mesmo! – Exclamava um dos gêmeos. – Não têm com quem ir ao baile e acabaram de perder uma candidata...

Rony preferiu nem responder, virou o rosto para seu prato de cereal. Harry fingiu que não era com ele. Rebecca havia adorado o comentário, era exatamente o que ela queria que Harry pensasse. Hermione já tinha se conformado com o fato, então, tanto fazia.

Pense pelo lado positivo, Rony: não vamos ser os únicos sem par nesta festa. Neville com certeza não conseguiu ninguém... – os dois riram.

Aí é que você se engana, Harry! Neville já tem par... – disse Gina sorridente, Hermione e Rebecca compartilhavam o sorriso.

Ah não! – Exclamou Rony... – Mione! – a garota até se assustou com o grito repentino de Rony.

O que é Ronald?

Você é uma garota!...

Rebecca bateu com a mão na testa, Harry deu cutucadas no amigo para ver se dava tempo dele não dizer nenhuma besteira além dessa, os gêmeos começaram a rir e Gina preferiu voltar ao seu café da manhã.

Não diga! Como você é esperto!

Hermione, deve ser muito triste para uma garota não ser convidada para o baile...

Hermione olhava para o amigo como se pudesse esmagá-lo com os olhos, Harry, Gina e Rebecca limitavam-se a acabar o cereal concentradamente, os gêmeos estavam quase chorando de tanto rir.

Rony não se abalou com as gargalhadas dos irmãos.-Você poderia ir ao baile comigo e Gina vai com o Harry, que tal? – perguntou esperançoso.

O olhar de Hermione ficou mais perigoso ainda: - Pra sua informação Ronald, eu já fui convidada! E mesmo que não tivesse sido eu não iria com você só porque você não tem mais com quem ir!!!- ela saiu da mesa brava sem nem terminar o cereal.

Não acredito! Duvido que ela tenha sido convidada por alguém!...

Ronald você é tão sensível quanto a Lula Gigante! Se era para convidar a Mione pelo menos não deixasse ela perceber que era porque nenhuma outra aceitou! – ela também tinha ficado nervosa, e a frase dela realmente incomodou Rony. Ela se levantou para ir atrás da Mione. – E ela foi convidada sim, ouviu?! – e saiu batendo o pé.

Pois eu duvido! – ele ainda gritou, mas ela não podia mais ouvir. – Bom, pelo menos sobrou você Gina! Você pode ir com o Harry e aí arranjamos alguém para mim!

Eu vou com o Neville.- falou meio sem graça. - Era o único jeito de estar neste baile. – falou meio vermelha depois de olhar ligeiramente para Harry. Depois saiu da mesa.

Rony, você é uma nulidade a respeito de mulheres...Além de não conseguir ninguém para ir ao baile ainda afasta todas as que estão por perto. Hahaha!- os gêmeos riam mais ainda.


	6. Desconfianças

Rebbeca voltava de mais uma exaustiva aula de Oclumência. Ela tinha certeza de que a dor de cabeça que ela sentia era por causa das aulas. Ela não tinha progredido grande coisa, mas pelo menos havia conseguido bloquear Snape por cerca de dois segundos, não era muito, mas era alguma coisa. Rebecca andava de cabeça baixa massageando a têmpora, ela não percebeu que alguém vinha caminhando na direção oposta e trombou com a pessoa.

Ai! – as coisas dela caíram no chão. Ela olhou para ver quem era.

Não deveria estar andando por aí a esta hora, senhorita Riddle. – Karkaroff falava enquanto se abaixava para ajudar a pegar o material da garota. Tinha um sorriso estranho no rosto.

Eu estou voltando das aulas com o professor Snape. – disse se abaixando também. Alguma coisa a fazia ficar insegura perto daquele homem.

Eles conseguiram juntar o material espalhado e se levantaram. Só então Rebecca percebeu que nunca havia sido apresentada ao homem.

Como o senhor sabe meu nome?

Muitos sabem seu nome, senhorita... – o homem seguiu seu caminho sem dar atenção à cara incerta de Rebecca.

hp 

A primeira aula do dia seguinte seria a de DCAT. Os alunos já haviam conhecido a excentricidade daquele professor, e todos concordavam que ele era muito estranho. Rebecca tinha a impressão de que aquele olho mágico que ele usava estava sempre apontando para ela. Harry tinha a mesma sensação.

Esse homem é muito estranho. – ela comentava. – Aquele olho me dá agonia, parece que está sempre me seguindo...

Tenho a mesma sensação... – completou Harry.

SILÊNCIO! – falou o homem olhando severamente para o grupo, principalmente para Rebecca. Ele pareceu achar estranho o fato dela estar sentada ao lado de Harry. – Na aula de hoje vamos falar sobre as maldições imperdoáveis! Quem pode me dizer quantas delas existem?

Hermione levantou a mão freneticamente: - Três, professor.

Muito bem, senhorita Granger. E quais são elas? Vejamos... Weasley!

Sim senhor! – Rony deu um pulo da cadeira.

Me diga o nome de uma maldição imperdoável!

Imperius...

Exatamente. – o homem se voltou para sua mesa e tirou de dentro de uma das gavetas uma aranha. Rony se contorceu na cadeira e Rebecca não fez uma cara nada boa. O homem estava demonstrando com a aranha como agia a maldição Imperius, mas Rebecca pelo menos sabia exatamente qual era a sensação.

Longbotton! Diga-me uma outra maldição!

Cruciatus.

Mais uma vez a aranha foi usada. A sala inteira ficou estupefata com a demonstração devido à crueldade da mesma. Neville não parecia se sentir nada bem com aquilo.

Professor! Pare! – gritou Hermione quase chorando.

Aproveitando, senhorita, me diga qual é a última maldição...

Avada kedavra...

Sim! A maldição da morte! Ninguém jamais sobreviveu a ela, exceto uma pessoa... – o homem foi em direção a Harry. – Este foi o único caso em que o bruxo que desferiu o golpe...- e ele se desviou para Rebecca agora.- ...saiu mais prejudicado do que o que recebeu, não é mesmo senhorita Riddle? – ele enfatizou o sobrenome dela.

Rebecca se sentiu incomodada com o olhar do homem e desviou o rosto para a própria carteira, onde estavam seus pergaminhos. Ele pareceu perceber, pois sorria sarcasticamente agora, como se quisesse dizer algo a garota... Enquanto o homem se afastava Harry segurou a mão de Rebecca para confortá-la.

Não ligue para ele Rebecca...

Parece que todos nesta escola já sabem, não é?

E o que importa se souberem?! Você e ele são duas pessoas totalmente diferentes!

Nem todos pensam assim, Harry... Tenho medo da reação das pessoas... – falou enquanto dava um pontapé num besouro que estava na sala.

A aula acabou e o ânimo dos alunos estava alterado. A aula havia sido muito pesada. Enquanto o grupo se dirigia para a próxima aula, Hermione tentava animar Rebecca que parecia muito chateada.

E então Rebecca? Já escolheu seu vestido? A cor, o modelo? – Mione perguntava.

Ainda não sei. Eu já vi um modelo, mas ainda não decidi, e você?

Também não decidi. Como é difícil achar um vestido legal para usar! Já pensou se eu escolho um vestido e dou de cara com outra garota com um vestido igual ao meu!

Nossa! Nem brinca! – Gina ouviu a conversa enquanto se aproximava do grupo.

Desde que Rebecca fora convidada por Christian que Gina passou a tratá-la bem melhor e a andar mais com o grupo.

Não acredito que vocês estão preocupadas com isso! – Rony reclamou.

Mas é de suma importância Rony! Para vocês tanto faz, mas para nós! Eu e a Mione, em último caso, estamos treinando feitiços rápidos para modificar roupas caso algo do tipo aconteça. – Disse Rebecca séria.

Rony e Harry apenas riam da "grande preocupação" delas.

Bem, Ronald, se você está tão tranqüilo para o baile acho que já tem com quem ir, não? – perguntou Hermione, venenosa.

O sorrisinho na cara dos garotos logo sumiu.

Ainda não, mas de hoje não passa! Vocês vão ver só! E por falar nisso, você tem certeza de que não quer ir comigo?

Eu já disse que já fui convidada Ronald! – mais uma vez ela estava furiosa. – Quer saber? Não to nem aí se você acredita ou não! – e entrou brava na sala de aula.

Gina se despediu do grupo. Rony chegou mais perto de Rebecca e cochichou:

Fala aí, Rebecca: ela não tem par, não é mesmo?

Ela tem sim! – Rebecca cochichou de volta. – E vocês vão cair para trás quando souberem de quem se trata! – ela saiu rindo.

Harry e Rony ficaram para trás, e Rony comentou:

Elas estão nos enrolando. É claro que Rebecca confirmaria a história da Mione. Aposto como devem estar desesperadas procurando par para ela, coitada.

Harry se limitou a rir do comentário do amigo...

O final de semana logo chegou e quase não se viam garotas na escola, todas estavam trancadas em seus dormitórios comentando sobre o baile, cor de vestidos, pares, sapatos, cabelo, etc. Quase todas...Algumas que ainda não tinham par continuavam andando esperançosas pelo pátio da escola. Essa era a chance de Harry e Rony, e eles não desperdiçaram. Harry tratou de convidar as gêmeas Patil para irem com ele e Rony, e elas aceitaram.

Nem acredito! – Parvati entrou no dormitório dando pulos de alegria.

O que foi Parvy? – perguntou Lilá animada.

Acabei de ser convidada para o baile! Adivinhem por quem!

Quem? – Lilá estava realmente curiosa. Hermione e Rebecca passaram a prestar atenção na conversa.

Harry Potter! – a garota deu um saltinho e se jogou na cama. Lilá deu um gritinho.

Que legal, amiga!

Mione e Rebecca limitavam-se a olhar uma para a outra e rir disfarçadamente.

E Rony vai com a minha irmã. Mas eu achei estranho! Jurava que eles iam com você duas. – ela olhou para as meninas que escutavam a conversa distraidamente.

Nós somos muito amigas deles. Não tem graça ir ao baile com amigas. – Rebecca respondeu para não dar margem a comentários. Hermione concordou com a cabeça.

Lilá e Parvati demoraram um pouco para entender, mas quando perceberam ficaram mais felizes ainda.

Rebecca e Mione não agüentavam mais o rumo da conversa e resolveram descer. Chegando ao salão comunal encontraram um Rony extremamente desapontado.

Achei que vocês não fossem mais sair do quarto! – exclamou Harry.

Parvati e Lilá estão muito empolgadas comentando o convite de vocês, não agüentamos mais ouvir então descemos.- disse Hermione se sentando na poltrona pesadamente.- O que você tem Rony?

Olha só o traje que minha mãe arrumou para eu ir ao baile! – E levantou o pano cheio de babados.

As meninas não puderam conter o riso.

Eu não vou a esse baile!

Como não Rony?! Padma vai ficar decepcionada! Você não pode fazer isso com ela! – dizia Hermione que não conseguia controlar o riso.

Minha mãe é que ao podia ter feito isso comigo! – ele estava de pé levantando a roupa à frente do corpo.

Relaxa Rony... – Rebecca conseguiu parar de rir. –Mione e eu damos um jeito nessa roupa, não é Mi? – ela se virou para Hermione.

A garota ainda ria, mas concordava com a cabeça.

hp 

As aulas do dia haviam terminado, Harry, Rony, Hermione e Rebecca resolveram fazer uma visita a Hagrid. Fazia tempo que eles não iam até a cabana, mas por incrível que pareça o gigante parecia nem ter percebido tal coisa.

O Hagrid ta esquisito, vocês não acham? – comentava Rony para os outros enquanto se dirigiam à cabana do amigo.

Está, mas eu acho que sei o por quê. – disse Harry com um sorriso no rosto.

Então nos diga, oras! – Rony estava impaciente.

No dia em que Hagrid foi me mostrar aqueles dragões ele não estava sozinho. Ele levou a Madame Maxime junto!

E daí!

Rony! Como você é lerdo! – disse Hermione divertida.

Lerdo por que Hermione?!

Rony, você ainda não percebeu que Hagrid está apaixonado?! – Rebecca respondeu.

O QUÊ?!

Grita um poço mais, Ronald! Nem toda escola pode ouvir ainda! – reclamou Hermione.

Rony limitou-se a fazer uma careta. O grupo chegou à cabana e todas as cortinas estavam fechadas. Canino estava trancado para fora e veio entusiasmado cumprimentar os garotos enquanto latia muito. Um berro foi ouvido e a porta de Hagrid se abriu:

CALA A BOCA, CANINO! Oh! Garotos! O que fazem aqui? – o gigante perguntou encabulado.

Viemos te visitar Hagrid! – disse Harry.

Oh! Poxa! Que pena!

Pena por quê?! – perguntou Hermione. Rebecca e Rony tentavam espiar dentro da casa sem sucesso.

Estou muito ocupado agora, não posso atendê-los...

Rúbeo! Algum prrroblema meu carrro?

O quarteto olhou marotamente para Hagrid que ficou quase tão vermelho quanto os cabelos de Rony.

Escutem! Conversamos depois OK? E, por favor, não comentem isso com ninguém, sim?

Pode deixar, Hagrid. Não comentaremos nada. Vamos galera! Não queremos atrapalhar o encontro do Hagrid, não é mesmo? – Rebecca falou deixando Hagrid mais vermelho ainda.

O grupo se pôs no caminho de volta para o castelo, nenhum deles podia acreditar no que tinham visto.

Poxa vida! Se Hagrid e essa mulher se casarem imaginem o tamanho dos filhos deles!!! – Rony comentou indiscreto.

Eles caminharam até muito próximo do castelo quando puderam ouvir duas vozes.

Ainda acho que Dumbledore está sendo imprudente! Ensinar oclumência à neta de Você-Sabe-Quem!

A garota tem a confiança de Dumbledore! É apenas uma menina!

Ainda acho que todos deveriam saber quem ela é! Não é justo que esses alunos tenham que conviver com ela sem saber do perigo que estão correndo!

Rebecca não acreditava no que estava ouvindo. Hermione a segurava pelo punho para que ela não fosse até lá.

Não há risco! Ela é amiga do Potter, já percebeu?! Se ela quisesse fazer algum mal a alguém seria a ele, e ela teve dois anos para isso!

Não posso concordar com vocês, Snape. Dumbledore confia demais nas pessoas!

O suficiente para permitir que você e eu fiquemos em sua escola ensinando seus alunos, Karkaroff? – Snape falava sarcástico.

É diferente!

É pior! Nós tivemos escolha, ela não!

Do que é que eles estão falando? – sussurrou Rebecca.

Vamos pra Grifinória, quero falar com vocês! – Harry falou enquanto se afastava das pessoas que conversavam.

O grupo chegou rapidamente ao salão comunal, procuraram um local que estivesse mais vazio para poderem conversar. Já que o tempo estava muito frio muitos alunos preferiram ficar dentro de suas casas ao invés de ficarem no Salão Principal.

Aqui está bom! – exclamou Harry.

O que é afinal, Harry? – perguntou Hermione enquanto os quatro se sentavam em poltronas vazias em um canto do salão.

Karkaroff foi um comensal da morte!

O QUÊ?! – Rony se surpreendeu!

Então deve ser ele!- Rebecca exclamou.

Ele o quê? – Rony perguntou cada vez mais confuso.

Os bilhetes!

Só pode ser Karkaroff! Ouviram o que ele disse! Ele acha que todos deveriam saber sobre mim!

Se ele já foi um comensal por que estaria preocupado? – perguntou Rony.

Não tenho idéia, só sei que ele quer me ver em maus lençóis, isso sim!

Ainda tem mais! – falou Harry. – Acho que Snape também é, ou foi um comensal.

De novo não, Harry! – exclamou Hermione. – Dumbledore confia cegamente em Snape.

E você ouviu o que ele falou! Que confia o suficiente para deixar os dois dentro do castelo. Por que ele se compararia a Karkaroff?! Além do mais eu o vi mostrando alguma coisa em seu braço para Karkaroff. E ele dizia que estava ficando mais forte...

Só pode ser uma marca negra! – concluiu Rebecca. – Era só o que me faltava! Comensais em Hogwarts!

Não vamos nos precipitar! Se Dumbledore o permitiu aqui dentro é porque confia nele também. Ele não colocaria nenhum aluno em risco. E depois, pode não ser ele quem está mandando os bilhetes, que alias pararam. Deve ser algum sonserino que cansou de brincar quando viu que você não estava ligando para eles. Acho que você não deve ficar pensando nisso! - Hermione falou.

Mione tem razão! Você tem que se preocupar agora é em arrumar meu traje para o baile! O resto resolvemos depois!

O comentário de Rony pelo menos descontraiu o ambiente. Hermione baixou a cabeça sobre as mãos como se não acreditasse no que o amigo havia falado. Harry e Rebecca apenas riram do comentário.

Não se preocupe, Roniquinho! Vou arrumar seu traje, mas tem que ser cedo, para dar tempo de me arrumar também, OK?

OK! Mas Roniquinho não!


	7. O baile de inverno

O dia do grande baile finalmente chegou! Os alunos e, principalmente, as alunas estavam muito empolgados. Por volta das 17 horas Hermione achou que já era hora de começar a se arrumar. Rony e Harry acharam um exagero.

Se você ainda quer que arrumemos seu traje vai ter que ser agora. Nós também temos que nos arrumar!

Mas Mione, ainda faltam horas para o baile começar!

Agora! Ou você vai com o traje daquele jeito mesmo!

Ele apenas fez uma cara feia.

Vá para o dormitório e vista o traje, daqui a pouco vamos até lá, Rony. – disse Rebecca pacientemente.

NO DORMITÓRIO?! VOCÊS VÃO ATÉ LA?!

Você quer que toda Grifinória te veja vestido com aquilo? E que mal há em entrarmos lá?! – perguntou Rebecca.

Nenhum... – Rony olhou para Harry incerto.

Alguns minutos depois e Rony já estava trocado.

Muito bem! Por onde começamos? – perguntou Rebecca olhando divertida para a roupa do amigo.

Tirem essa gola horrível e esse monte de babados! Se der para tirar esse cheiro horrível também vai ser bom!

Alguns toques de varinhas depois e a roupa de Rony estava reformada. Não ficou um traje muito bonito, mas estava bem melhor. Parecia um traje a rigor ainda antigo, mas não tão ridículo quanto antes.

Agora vamos nos arrumar. Nos vemos mais tarde garotos!

hp 

Harry e Rony já estavam prontos e esperando seus pares no Salão Principal. Muitas garotas já tinham descido, algumas nas quais eles nunca haviam reparado, mas nada de Hermione e Rebecca.

Hermione deve estar chorando no quarto, coitada... – Rony dizia tristemente.

Por quê? – perguntou Harry.

Porque não foi convidada! Rebecca deve estar consolando-a...

Neste instante Christian vinha se aproximando.

Boa noite! – ele estava muito animado.

Noite... – respondeu Rony a contra gosto.

Harry nem viu a chegada do garoto, tinha algo mais interessante para ver: Cho Chang estava linda e acompanhada por Cedrico Digory. O garoto pareceu desapontado. Algo lhe dizia que aquele baile seria um fiasco para ele. Parvati e Padma chegaram logo e desviaram a atenção dele da chinesa. Era melhor mesmo. Harry queria tentar se divertir naquele baile a todo custo.

Então Christian viu Rebecca chegando ao salão. Estava linda. Seu vestido era simples, com alças largas, tipo regata. Era justo até a cintura e então caia em uma saia não muito rodada. O tecido era leve e parecia fazê-la flutuar. Ele era rosado com alguns bordados de fios brilhantes no corpo. Seus cabelos estavam um pouco presos, mas deixavam grande parte cair sobre os ombros em bonitos cachos. Espalhados pelo cabelo viam-se pontinhos da mesma cor do vestido como em cascata.

Harry e Rony só perceberam que alguém vinha atrás deles pela cara de bobo que Christian fazia enquanto olhava para a menina. Os dois também ficaram boquiabertos. Nunca tinham visto a amiga tão linda. Se Harry ainda não tinha se arrependido por não ter convidado Rebecca acabara de se arrepender. Ele tinha a sensação de que alguém estava fazendo um complô contra ele. Christian foi em direção a garota e a enlaçou pelo braço:

Você está linda!

Obrigada... – ela falou sem graça. Para disfarçar se dirigiu aos amigos. - Olá!

Os dois nem responderam, apenas a olhavam.

Parem com isso! Eu hein! – ela ficou mais sem jeito ainda.

Desculpe... – Harry ria para disfarçar. – Você está linda mesmo...

Rebecca sentiu o coração pular no peito, mas não respondeu nada.

Cadê a Mione? – perguntou Rony, para alívio da garota.

Já ta descendo. Por que não vamos na frente?

Por mim tudo bem! Só não acho legal você descer para o baile e deixar sua amiga trancada no quarto chorando a noite inteira...

Por que Hermione choraria a noite inteira? – Christian perguntou preocupado.

Ela não vai chorar a noite inteira! Rony cismou que Hermione não foi convidada para o baile... – ela olhava para o amigo inconformada. – Mas quer saber Roniquinho? Vocês terão uma surpresa! – riu.

A professora McGonagall veio chamar Harry e Parvati para o salão e os seis se separaram. Os dois casais restantes se dirigiram para onde estavam os outros alunos. Todos estavam ansiosos para o inicio do baile. Rebecca então não podia esperar para ver a cara que Rony faria quando visse Hermione entrar. Os campeões começaram a entrar no salão...

Aquela ali não é a Hermione? – falou Padma esticando o pescoço para ver melhor.

Onde? – Rony se esticou todo para ver também.

Ali com Vitor Krum! Não acredito! – ela apontava animada.

Rony olhou para Rebecca incrédulo. Pelo tamanho do sorriso que ela deu ele teve certeza de que era ela. O menino pareceu desmontar sobre o próprio corpo. Hermione estava linda também. Como ele nunca tinha visto antes. Estava com um vestido azul justo ao corpo. Tinha os cabelos presos em um bonito coque que deixava que alguns cachos bem formados caíssem ao lado do rosto. Os campeões puxaram a dança e logo outros casais entraram no salão. Christian puxou Rebecca delicadamente pela mão e a tirou para dançar.

Hermione e Vitor dançavam animadamente também. Quando a pista se encheu os dois foram mais para um canto. Vitor queria um pouco de privacidade, estava se sentindo mal com todas aquelas meninas de olho nele e em Hermione. Harry e Rony também dançavam e este último não conseguia desviar os olhos do casal. Mais se esticava para vê-los melhor do que dançava. Então desistiu. Harry também não ficou muito tempo na pista. O baile realmente estava saindo um fiasco para ele. 

A música logo foi trocada de valsa para a música jovem e animada d'As Esquisitonas. Rony e Harry estavam jogados em um canto desanimados. De onde estavam podiam ver as amigas dançando animadamente. De vez em quando viam que Christian e Vitor se aproximavam um pouco demais das duas e aí preferiam vasculhar outros cantos da festa. Para Harry a situação não melhorava muito já que de vez em quando se deparava com Cho e Cedrico se beijando de verdade. Se ele não fosse um dos campeões certamente já teria se retirado da festa.

Durante uma distração dos meninos Vitor e Hermione sumiram da pista de dança.

Harry! Ta vendo a Hermione em algum lugar?

Não... – ele respondia desanimado.

Rony ficou cada vez mais agitado. Pensou até em se levantar para procurar a garota, mas seus pensamentos foram desviados por Padma que insistia em dançar, desistindo em seguida diante da resistência do garoto.

hp 

Em um canto mais afastado do salão Hermione e Vitor tomavam um refresco enquanto conversavam um pouco.

Você está rrrealmente mais linda ainda hoje Herrrmiomini.

Obrigada. – ela respondia sem graça. Olhava constantemente para os lados. Não estava acostumada a ficar tanto tempo sozinha com um garoto que não fossem Harry ou Rony. – i _Rony... Será que ele está se divertindo com a Padma? /i _

Hermiomini?

Sim...

Posso te perrguntarr uma coisssa?

Claro!

Você e o Arry? Aquelas coisssas que a Skeeterrr escrreveu?

Não tem nada a ver, Vitor! Harry é apenas meu amigo, e eu me preocupo com ele...

Então... – ele parecia em dúvida.

Então o que?

Vitor olhou profundamente nos olhos de Hermione. Ela nunca tinha reparado em como os olhos dele eram escuros, o que dava a ele um certo charme. Só então reparou que ele não era um rapaz feio. Era meio desengonçado, mas não feio. Ela sorriu diante dos próprios pensamentos. Isso pareceu encorajar Vitor, pois ele logo falou:

Então eu... possso te darrr... um beijo? – ele olhava esperançoso.

Hermione não sabia o que fazer. Sentiu seu rosto queimar e desviou o olhar. Vitor se desanimou com o gesto da garota.

Me descullpe. Não queria te ofenderr de allgum modo...

Não me ofendeu! – Hermione olhou firme para ele.

Os dois se olhavam fixamente. Hermione esperava uma segunda tentativa dele, que não veio. Então resolveu ela mesma tomar a iniciativa, já que foi ela quem cortou o barato do rapaz. Aproximou-se dele lentamente. Ela precisou ficar na ponta dos pés, pois ele era bem mais alto que ela, fechou os olhos e deixou seus lábios tocarem os dele. O rapaz parecia não acreditar no que estava acontecendo, pois demorou para tomá-la pela cintura e trazê-la para mais perto. Quando se deu conta de que aquilo estava realmente acontecendo resolveu aprofundar o beijo. Logo suas línguas se encontravam num beijo suave, mas caloroso. Hermione sentia seu coração disparado como nunca antes. Era seu primeiro beijo e, como todos diziam era estranho, mas era bom ao mesmo tempo.

Em outra parte do baile Christian e Rebecca dançavam animadamente. Ela gostava de dançar e, embora não conhecesse a música d'As Esquisitonas, estava realmente gostando do som. A companhia de Christian também era ótima, além de também ser um ótimo dançarino. Mas já fazia algum tempo que os dois dançavam e não havia pé que agüentasse sapato social por muito tempo.

Que tal se pararmos um pouco. Esse sapato ta me matando e eu estou morrendo de sede.

Por mim ta ótimo. Também não sou muito chegado em sapatos sociais. Mas eu não pisei no seu pé pisei? – perguntou preocupado.

Não... Você dança muito bem, não se preocupe! – disse sorridente. – Vamos? – ela pegou a mão dele e o puxou para fora da pista.

Logo avistou Rony e Harry sentados sozinhos em uma das mesas e decidiu se sentar com eles.

Cadê os pares de vocês? – disse enquanto se sentava.

Harry olhou desconfiado para as mãos dadas do casal. Ela nem tinha notado o gesto que fizera para tirar o menino da pista, então soltou disfarçadamente a mão dele.

Foram dançar... – Harry respondeu desanimado e até um pouco sonolento.

Você vai querer beber o que? Vou buscar algo para nós. – Chirstian perguntou educado.

Pode ser uma cerveja amanteigada mesmo. Não quer que eu vá com você?

Não precisa. Vocês querem alguma coisa? – perguntou aos outros dois.

Não, obrigado. – Harry respondeu. Rony apenas balançou a cabeça. – Já volto...

O que vocês tem? Por que não estão dançando?

Não gostamos da música, além disso perdemos nossos pares, você não viu? – respondeu Rony de mau humor. – E desde quando você anda de mãos dadas por aí com ele?

Não começa Rony! Não tenho culpa se você não está se divertindo...

Você está? – perguntou Harry emburrado.

Muito! – ela respondeu com um sorriso sincero no rosto. Só então percebeu que era a mais pura verdade e que o fato de Harry estar interessado nisso não estava fazendo diferença. – Não entendo por que vocês estão com essa cara! A festa está ótima!

Cadê a Hermione? – perguntou Rony bruscamente.

Rebecca olhou surpresa de Rony para Harry. Harry também se surpreendeu com a resposta que o amigo deu sem perceber. Christian voltou nesta hora com as cervejas e se sentou a mesa.

Obrigada Chris. – Harry se surpreendeu de novo, dessa vez com a intimidade dos dois. – Não sei Rony. Você viu a Mione por aí Christian?

Acabei de passar por ela e por Krum. Estavam indo em direção às sacadas. – disse despreocupado.

Rony se mexeu desconfortavelmente na cadeira. Rebecca riu e olhou dele para Harry e depois para Christian. Harry pareceu não dar bola, mas Christian a entendeu e sorriu de volta.

Hermione e Vitor estavam na sacada onde estava mais fresco. Apesar de ser inverno o calor no salão estava quase insuportável. Ou será que só eles sentiam isso? Os dois intercalavam conversas curtas e longos beijos. Vitor não tinha muito jeito para dançar e já havia pisado nos pés de Hermione várias vezes, então os dois concordaram em apenas "conversar".

Christian e Rebecca já haviam voltado para a pista. Apesar de ter os dedos dos pés um pouco doloridos ela não resistia quando a música recomeçava. Gostava de dançar, se sentia bem e leve quando dançava. Christian parecia compartilhar deste sentimento, pois a acompanhava alegremente, ou então estava apenas feliz por vê-la se divertir a seu lado. Há tempos esperava por isso. Uma oportunidade de estar com ela sem Harry e Rony por perto. Hermione não o incomodava, pelo contrário, gostava dela, mas se sentia realmente desconfortável diante dos dois garotos, talvez por causa das caras feias que eles faziam sempre que o viam.

Quando a festa já estava perto do fim a música ficou um pouco mais lenta. Rebecca nunca havia dançado uma musica lenta com um garoto antes, pelo menos longe de seus tios era a primeira vez. Mas primos não contavam, então seria a primeira. Ao contrário do que pensou não se sentiu encabulada quando Christian a puxou para mais perto.

Rebecca?

Hum...

Você e o Har...

Não... – ela riu sem olhar para ele.

Não o quê?! – ele se afastou para poder olhá-la.

Eu e o Harry somos apenas amigos. – ela ainda sorria. Não acreditava muito no que dizia, embora fosse verdade.

Ele a abraçou de novo para continuar dançando. – Eu gosto muito de você...

Ela sentiu o coração descompassar, mas não se mexeu.

Você quer... namorar comigo?

Ela parou de repente e ele acabou pisando no pé dela.

Ai!

Desculpe... – ele disse preocupado.

Não foi nada... – ela sorria massageando o pé.

Ele estava olhando para ela e ela podia sentir, mas não sabia o que fazer. Por que a imagem de Harry, que não havia aparecido a festa inteira, teve que aparecer justo agora?

Rebecca? – ele levantou o rosto da menina delicadamente pedindo com o olhar uma resposta dela.

Você me pegou de surpresa... – ela sorriu sem graça. – Posso pensar antes?

Claro... – ele sorria docemente e ela quase se perdeu naqueles olhos azuis. – Posso te dar um beijo então.

Agora sim ela não sabia o que fazer. Olhou para ele sem ação. Lembrou-se da Copa de quadribol, de como havia gostado de ter sido surpreendida por aquele beijo, mesmo que não tivesse sido bem um beijo.

Diante da falta da reação da garota Christian queria tomar uma atitude, mas tinha medo. Ela não havia respondido se queria namorar com ele, mas havia dado uma esperança. Um beijo poderia não ser nada de mais. Não é mais um sinal de compromisso, mas e se estragasse tudo se precipitando? Resolveu arriscar: encostou suavemente seus lábios nos dela sem esperar pela resposta. Estava pronto para aceitar que ela se afastasse de repente, mas isso não aconteceu, pelo contrário, Rebecca se aproximou mais dele e passou seus braços por seu pescoço. Era o sinal que ele precisava para tornar o beijo verdadeiro. Ela aceitou a língua dele em sua boca e correspondeu. Assim como Hermione ela sentia seu coração bater acelerado, também era seu primeiro beijo e ela também estava achando estranho, mas bom.

Ah se o "Santo Potter" souber disso! – uma voz debochada interrompeu o beijo dos dois.

Rebecca ficou um pouco sem jeito, mas Christian se virou e olhou duramente para Malfoy. Este sorria olhando principalmente para Rebecca. Ele mal conhecia Christian, apenas sabia que ele jogava no time de sua casa, que ele nem sabia qual era. Sua meta era exatamente incomodar Rebecca e ter algo com que importuná-la o resto do ano, ainda não havia se esquecido do soco, e talvez nunca esquecesse.

Por que você não vai procurar alguém para beijar, Malfoy? Ta tão difícil que você preferiu atrapalhar os que conseguiram?

Ele agora olhava raivoso para o rapaz. Rebecca ria atrás de Christian e isso não passou despercebido por Malfoy. Ele reagiu como se fosse fazer alguma coisa, mas Christian se pos em sua frente. Ele era 1 ano mais velho, mais alto e mais forte que Malfoy. O sonserino pareceu perceber isso porque desistiu do que ia fazer imediatamente. Se afastou um pouco e apenas disse:

Primeiro a Granger, agora você! Parece que o Potter não tem sorte mesmo com as namoradas que arranja ...- e saiu rindo antes que algum dos dois pudesse reagir.

Não liga para o que ele fala. É um idiota... – Malfoy tinha realmente conseguido deixá-la numa saia justa.

Eu não ligo... – ele sorriu. – O dia em que eu der ouvidos ao que um sonserino fala você mesmo pode me estuporar.

Rebecca sorriu aliviada. Christian se aproximou para beijá-la novamente, mas ela se afastou delicadamente.

Acho que já está um pouco tarde...

Christian a olhou desapontado. Se Malfoy estivesse por perto certamente levaria um soco que o deixaria sem dentes. – Já está com sono?

Um pouco... – ela sorriu. Percebeu que o rapaz havia ficado meio inseguro. – A gente se vê amanhã, ta legal?

OK... – ele falou com um sorriso meio fajuto.

A garota então se aproximou dele mais uma vez e o beijou. Não foi um beijo tão profundo quanto o primeiro, mas também não foi um selinho. Ela sorriu para ele e saiu em direção as mesas. Christian ainda ficou um tempo parado no meio da pista vendo-a se afastar até decidir ir para o quarto também.

Hermione também decidiu ir se deitar, mas passaria na mesa dos amigos primeiro. Ela e Rebecca chegaram à mesa quase ao mesmo tempo. Uma com o sorriso maior que a outra. O fato não passou despercebido por Harry e Rony que apenas olhavam de uma para outra emburrados.

As duas não conseguiam tirar o sorriso do rosto, nem para fazerem comentários, mas também não precisavam. Só analisado as expressões uma da outra sabiam exatamente como a outra se sentia. Finalmente Hermione resolveu falar.

E então? Vocês se divertiram?

Como nunca! – Rebecca respondeu. Os garotos nada disseram.

E vocês? – insistiu.

Não acredito que você teve coragem de vir ao baile com ele! – disse Rony de repente.

Por quê?

Hermione! Ele é concorrente do Harry! É nosso inimigo!

Hermione ficou indignada com a reação do garoto, Rebecca apenas ria do ciúme do amigo.

Rony! Isso é absurdo! Não há inimigos aqui! São visitantes e o objetivo do torneio é a integração entre as escolas, fazer amigos!

Não acho que ele queira ser só seu amigo! Além disso, não confio nele! Ele é muito velho pra você! Só ta querendo se aproveitar!

Nem Harry parecia acreditar no que ouvia. Rony estava realmente com ciúme de Hermione. Rebecca e ele se olhavam sem saber o que fazer. Interromper uma discussão entre Rony e Hermione era fácil, mas aquela era diferente. Talvez fosse melhor deixá-los falar tudo que pensavam. Quem sabe não acabariam se acertando? Infelizmente Rony era cabeça dura demais para admitir alguma coisa...

Ronald, não tenho culpa se você não me convidou antes! – ela se levantou de repente. Parecia que ia chorar. – Da próxima vez me convide antes que outro o faça e não como se eu fosse sua última opção. – Hermione saiu da mesa revoltada.

Isso não tem nada a ver com o assunto Hermione! – ele ainda gritou.

Como você é idiota, Ronald! – Rebecca também se levantou brava. – Vá dormir antes que você fale mais alguma besteira e estrague a noite de mais alguém! – e saiu sem desejar boa noite nem a Harry.

Ela conseguiu alcançar Hermione no meio do caminho, a menina chorava copiosamente.

Não fica assim, Mione... Não deixa o tonto do Rony estragar sua noite com o ciúme besta dele! Você estava tão contente! – ela secava as lágrimas de Hermione com um guardanapo.

O Ronald é mesmo um idiota! Não sei como eu ainda o agüento!

Ele e o Harry estão bravos porque o baile deles foi um fiasco, mas o nosso foi ótimo! Não vou deixar você ficar assim! Vem, vamos dar uma volta.

Mas não haveria tempo para uma volta, Vitor estava vindo em direção a elas.

Olá Rebecca!

Oi.

Gostou da festa?

Muito!

Aconteceu allguma coisa Hermiomini?

Rebecca achou graça do jeito que ele falava o nome da amiga.

Não, ta tudo bem agora! – ela tentava sorrir. Percebeu que Rony e Harry estavam vindo na direção deles porque era nessa direção que ficavam os dormitórios, então ela deu o sorriso mais bonito que tinha e falou:

Vamos dar mais uma volta então?

Vão vocês. O Christian já foi dormir e eu também estou com sono. Amanhã conversamos. – e se virando para o acompanhante de Hermione. – Boa noite, Vitor.

Boa noite! – ele enlaçou o braço de Hermione e saiu com ela em direção às varandas de novo.

Rebecca foi correndo em direção aos garotos para alcançá-los, mas não precisou correr muito. Rony fez questão de parar para ver o que Hermione ia fazer, então não seguiu muito adiante. Harry esperava mais à frente. Rebecca agarrou Rony pelo braço e o puxou em direção a Harry. Com a mão que sobrou tirou os sapatos no meio do caminho e enlaçou Harry pelo braço também. Neste exato momento Cho e Cedrico passaram pelo trio e os cumprimentaram.

Então ela foi a sortuda?! – Rebecca exclamou sem pensar.

O quê? – Harry perguntou confuso.

A garota que Cedrico levou ao baile! Não sabia que tinha sido ela. Quase não os vi na festa.

Achei que tivesse coisa mais interessante para fazer. – disse Rony mal educadamente.

E tinha mesmo, Ronald! – ela deu um sorriso triunfante para ele e, já na escada do dormitório feminino os soltou e mandou, animada, um beijo para cada um deles, então se virou e entrou no quarto.

Animadinha ela, não? – disse Harry.

Rony apenas grunhiu e se dirigiu para o dormitório também.


	8. Pedidos e respostas

Já passava do meio dia quando as meninas no dormitório do quarto ano finalmente despertaram. Rebecca estava de bruços com os braços para fora da cama e a cabeça de lado. Sentia uma dor horrível nas costas por ter dormido tanto tempo. Hermione já estava sentada na cama, mas parecia ainda estar dormindo, pois olhava fixamente o nada. Lilá e Parvati tinham ido dormir um pouco mais cedo e já estavam conversando há algum tempo.

Bom dia meninas! Voltaram tarde ontem, hein? O que acharam do baile? – Lilá estava animadíssima.

Foi simplesmente demais! – responde Rebecca com a voz meio abafada por causa da posição em que estava. Ela se endireitou e sentou-se para poder conversar melhor. – E vocês? Divertiram-se?

Só consegui me divertir depois que um cara da Durmstrang me tirou para dançar. Harry tava um porre! – reclamou Parvati. – Não sei como você e Hermione agüentam andar o tempo todo com eles...

Eles não são sempre assim. Eles já foram para o baile desanimados porque não convidaram quem queriam. – disse Hermione sem pensar.

Parvati ficou meio desapontada, Lilá fez uma cara feia: - Vai dizer que a culpa foi da Parvy agora?!

Não foi isso que ela quis dizer... – tentou Rebecca. – Harry e Rony queriam levar Cho Chang e Fleur Delacouer. Eles só se esqueceram de que metade da população masculina desse castelo queria também...

Eu sei que Harry me convidou como última opção, mas eu queria ir com ele! Achei que nos divertiríamos juntos, além disso é o Harry, né? – falou derrotada.

Não liga pra ele 'miga! Meu baile foi uma maravilha. Eu quase me arrependi de ter aceitado o convite do Simas. Às vezes ele parece tão bobo, mas não. Ele foi ótimo ontem... Mione! Quase não acreditei quando te vi com Vitor Krum! O que foi aquilo?! – perguntou Lilá ficando de joelhos na cama para ter uma visão melhor de Hermione.

Hermione ficou um pouco vermelha e começou a rir sem jeito. – Também foi uma surpresa pra mim! Demorei pra acreditar que ele queria mesmo ir comigo ao baile!

Ahhh! Não acredito! – Lilá soltou um gritinho agudo.

As quatro meninas pareciam bem despertas agora. Estava cada uma sentada bem na beirada de suas camas como se pudessem perder alguma parte da conversa ficando mais no centro dela.

E aí?! Vocês ficaram?! – perguntou Parvati, muito interessada.

Ah! Não quero falar sobre isso!. – ela ria sem graça.

Nem pensar! Começou agora termina! – pediu Rebecca. – Embora eu já imagine a resposta. – deu uma piscadela para as outras duas enquanto ria marotamente. Hermione ficou mais sem jeito ainda.

Tá legal! Nós ficamos... – Hermione respondeu quase da cor de um pimentão.

Aaaahhhhh! – gritinhos agudos foram ouvidos por todo quarto.

E ele beija bem?! – Lilá pulou para a cama de Hermione.

Ah não! Aí vocês estão querendo saber demais, né?! Interroguem a Rebecca um pouco!!! – Hermione ria passando a batata quente para a amiga.

Lilá e Parvati viraram-se rapidamente para Rebecca.

Ok! Rebecca nós já sabíamos que tinha ficado com o Christian! Não fizeram questão de esconder né?! – completou Parvati.

Esconder o quê?! Não tava fazendo nada de errado... – ela ria se lembrando da cena.

É! Esse baile vai mesmo ficar para a história! – sonhava Lilá.

Mas não foi só isso! – exclamou Rebecca.

E o que mais então?! – as três olhavam atentamente para a garota.

Rebecca por um instante se arrependeu de ter começado. Deitou na cama e colocou o travesseiro no rosto.

Fala Rebecca!!!! – pediam as três em coro.

Ok. Ok! Agora que eu comecei não tem mais jeito. – ela se sentou novamente abraçando o travesseiro. – Ele me pediu em namoro... – ela riu e cobriu o rosto novamente.

Aaaaaaaahhhhh! – novos gritinhos agudos.

Ouviu-se uma batida na porta e em seguida ela se abriu. Uma cabeleira ruiva foi vista e por um instante elas acharam que pudesse ser o Rony, mas garotos não podem chegar até ali.

O que ta acontecendo aqui?! Que gritaria é essa?! – Gina entrou no quarto sorrindo curiosa.

Gina que susto! Por um instante achamos que fosse o Rony! – disse Lilá.

Muito obrigada pela comparação! – ela ficou um pouco mais séria. – O que ta acontecendo afinal?

Rebecca foi pedida em namoro ontem!!!- Parvati disse sorridente.

Gina olhou espantada para Rebecca. – POR QUEM?! – Ela parecia que desmaiaria a qualquer momento.

Pelo Christian! – Rebecca respondeu rápido.

Uma luz pareceu se ascender no rosto de Gina, ela abriu um intenso sorriso. Caminhou em direção a Rebecca rapidamente e se sentou na cama dela. – Não diga! E o que você respondeu?!

Eu disse que ia pensar...

A luz no rosto de Gina se apagou instantaneamente. Hermione olhava preocupada de Gina para Rebecca.

Não acredito! Pensar em quê?! Se um cara daquele me pedisse em namoro eu aceitaria na hora!!! – disse Parvati.

Não é bem assim... Eu não tava esperando por aquilo. E não quero mais falar nisso. – disse quando percebeu que Lilá ia comentar alguma coisa. – To morrendo de fome! Que tal irmos tomar nosso "café do almoço"?

OK! Mas eu ainda acho que você bobeou! – Lilá respondeu enquanto se dirigia a porta. Ela e Parvati já estavam trocadas. Gina saiu também. Estava com uma cara péssima.

Hermione e Rebecca continuaram no quarto com a desculpa de se trocarem. Hermione apenas olhava para a amiga...

Não me olhe com essa cara Mione... – disse indo pegar uma roupa.

É por causa do Harry?

Não sei! Durante o baile eu nem lembrava do Harry! Nem quando paramos para tomar alguma coisa e ficamos na mesma mesa que ele eu me incomodei por estarem os dois juntos... Mas a hora que ele me perguntou, a imagem de Harry surgiu imediatamente... E fiquei sem saber o que dizer...

Bom... Não sei como poderia te ajudar... – Hermione falou enquanto se trocava também. – Acho que o que você pode fazer é descer para o café e lá você certamente vai ver os dois. Aí você decide!

Ou me complico de vez...

Só descendo para saber...

As duas se dirigiram ao Salão Principal para a refeição do dia. Harry e Rony já estavam lá, com a mesma cara emburrada da noite anterior.

Finalmente! Achei que não acoradariam mais! – Rony reclamou, mal humorado.

Xiiii! Ainda ta de ressaca, é? – Hermione respondeu, divertida. – Bom dia para vocês também...

Boa tarde você quer dizer. Já passa do meio dia! –Harry falou.

Fomos dormir tarde ontem, oras! Por mim dormiria mais um pouco, mas já estava com as costas doendo de tanto ficar deitada, além disso estou morrendo de fome. – disse atacando seu prato de cereais.

Mal tinha começado a comer e Rebecca sentiu um cutucão na costela e se virou para Hermione. Esta apenas sorriu e fez sinal com a cabeça para que a amiga olhasse para a mesa a sua frente. Ela nem precisou olhar para saber do que se tratava. Instantaneamente sentiu como se milhares de diabretes da Cornualha estivessem dando uma festa em seu estômago.

Ela parou com a colher de cereal no ar. Voltou a mesma vagarosamente para o prato e olhou para a mesa da Corvinal. Christian vinha chegando ao salão com um grupo de amigos da sua casa. Ele olhou para a mesa da Grifinória procurando pela garota. Quando seus olhares se cruzaram ele sorriu e ela o cumprimentou discretamente com um aceno. Em seguida ele cumprimentou Hermione que respondeu com um sorriso simpático. Rony apenas olhou na direção em que elas olhavam, mas se virou rapidamente sem dar tempo do garoto cumprimentá-lo também. Harry fingiu que não estava notando a movimentação.

Não consigo mais comer... – cochichou para Hermione.

A garota riu. – Acho que já temos a resposta as suas dúvidas... – cochichou.

O que foi?! Disse que estava morrendo de fome! Não vai comer mais? – Rony falou bruscamente desviando a atenção das meninas da outra mesa.

Ainda estou com fome Rony! Mas não preciso comer tudo de uma vez só, né? – Rebecca via Christian conversando alegremente com seus amigos. – i _Que sorriso lindo! /i _ – pensava.

Christian conversava com os amigos, mas olhava de vez em quando para a mesa da outra casa. Rebecca sentia que estava sendo observada e sempre que seus olhares se encontravam os diabretes se animavam mais ainda. Alguns instantes se passaram e ela quase não havia tocado na comida. Com certeza já sabia que resposta daria, só não sabia como. Christian terminou o café e se levantou para sair do salão com os amigos. Aparentemente iam em direção ao pátio. Ela pensou em se levantar, mas teve a impressão que um dos amigos dele olhava para ela rindo e então desanimou. Por um instante entendeu porque Rony e Harry reclamavam do fato das garotas andarem em grupo. Ele estava saindo e ela não se decidia. Estava quase fora do salão... Parou... Um grupo de garotas também da Corvinal parou para conversar com eles. Era sua chance...

i _Assim que elas saírem eu vou lá /i ... _

Elas ficaram um pouco e depois saíram.

i _Ai meu Deus! /i – _ela respirou fundo e se levantou de repente assustando os amigos.

Hermione observava a cena sorridente. Harry e Rony observavam sérios. Juntos viram a garota se aproximar de Christian e atrasá-lo em relação ao grupo. O mesmo amigo de antes ainda olhou maliciosamente para trás deixando os dois um pouco sem graça.

Tudo bem? – perguntou Christian.

Tudo, e você?

Tudo ok... –sorriu.- Você pensou naquele assunto?

Você é bem direto, hein? Eu pensei sim...

E?

Rebecca apenas sorriu para ele. Não sabia exatamente como deveria agir, nunca havia sido pedida em namoro antes. Christian entendeu o sorriso como um sim. Passou a mão nos cabelos dela colocando uma mexa atrás de sua orelha, deixou a mão onde estava e se aproximou para beijá-la.

De longe Harry e Rony ficaram boquiabertos. Hermione sorria de contentamento. O trio ainda olhava quando o beijo terminou e os dois saíram de mãos dadas em direção ao pátio.

O que foi aquilo?! – Rony perguntou estupefato.

Christian a pediu em namoro ontem no baile. Ela disse que ia pensar e aceitou! – Hermione não cabia em si de felicidade pela amiga.

Não acredito! Ela nem o conhece!

Conhece há 1 ano e meio Rony! Já era de se esperar que isso fosse acontecer. Ele foi um cara legal até agora... Só espero que continue sendo. – disse Harry sério voltando ao seu prato de cereal já frio.

Hermione não sabia se ficava feliz ou preocupada com a passividade de Harry. No fundo torcia para que os amigos ficassem juntos um dia, mas Rebecca estava certa: Harry teve várias oportunidades e não aproveitou.

O casal se afastou de mãos dadas em direção a um dos bancos da área coberta do pátio e ficaram lá conversando e namorando.

Os outros terminaram o café e resolveram voltar para o salão comunal. O tempo estava frio e nada convidativo, a não ser para se enfiar em baixo das cobertas e dormir, mas ninguém mais agüentava ficar deitado. Então resolveram jogar xadrez enquanto Hermione se ocupava de um livro enorme.

Harry, você já tem alguma idéia de qual é a segunda tarefa? – perguntou Hermione.

Já to quase lá. – mentiu.

Mentira! Aposto como nem tentou! Harry, você viu como foi a primeira tarefa. Imagine como será a segunda!

Não se preocupe, Mione. Já disse que to quase lá. Cedrico me deu uma boa dica ontem, embora eu não tenha entendido muito bem. Ele falou para eu levar aquele ovo para o banheiro dos monitores no quinto andar.

Por quê? – perguntou Rony, curioso.

Sei lá! É o que eu vou descobrir quando levá-lo até lá.

hp 

Algumas horas se passaram e a maioria dos alunos da Grifinória estava jogada em algum lugar meio dormindo, meio acordada. O buraco do retrato se abriu e por ele entrou Rebecca muito sorridente. Assim que a viu Hermione colocou o livro de lado para conversar com a amiga. Rony e Harry agora jogavam Snap explosivo com Fred, Jorge e Gina, mas estavam perdendo.

Voltei! – se jogou no sofá.

Percebemos! – falou Rony sem olhar para a amiga. – Achamos que não voltaria mais!

E para onde eu iria se não voltasse? – perguntou rindo-se do amigo.

Sei lá! Agora que arrumou um namorado de repente vai se esquecer dos amigos!

Ah, Roniquinho! Sabe que eu nunca me esqueceria de você! – ela sentou no chão ao lado do garoto e lhe deu um grande abraço. Os outros apenas riram.

Que história é essa de namorado? – perguntou um dos gêmeos.

Não me diga que você ta namorando o goleiro da Corvinal? – completou o outro.

To sim! – ela disse soltando Rony que voltou ao jogo emburrado.

Que legal, Rebecca! O Christian parece um cara bem legal, além de ser um gato! – Gina disse animada.

GINA! – Rony gritou.

Que foi Ronald? Só estou dizendo a verdade... – todos riram de novo.

Só espero que você não comece a facilitar para ele no quadribol, hein?- disse Fred.

É! Você é uma das nossas melhores artilheiras! Tinha que namorar justo o goleiro de outra casa!- completou Jorge.

Não se preocupem, vou continuar jogando exatamente do mesmo jeito.

Você nem abriu seus presentes, né? - Hermione desconversou, quadribol não era seu assunto favorito.

É mesmo! Vou abri-los agora! – e subiu correndo para o dormitório. Em alguns minutos voltava com um sueter Weasley rosa com um R na frente, uma caixa de sapos de chocolate, um kit de manutenção de vassouras, um livro, um par de brincos e uma correntinha com um coraçãozinho dourado. – Poxa! Obrigada pelos presentes, galera! Adorei todos.

Não é difícil adivinhar quem deu cada um deles, né? – dizia Hermione. – Mas e esses brincos e a correntinha?

Os brincos foram dos meus tios! A correntinha foi do Christian! – disse com um sorriso de orelha a orelha. – Se soubesse que ele ia me dar alguma coisa tinha comprado algo para ele também...

Com certeza ele já esta muito contente hoje! Faz um tempão que ele andava te rodeando. Desde o ano passado em Hoagsmead, lembra? – disse Harry sorrindo.

Rebecca ficou sem graça se lembrando do dia em que Christian quase se declarou na frente do Harry. – Pode ser, mas eu gostaria de ter comprado alguma coisa.

Ainda tá em tempo. Além do mais ainda tem o dia dos namorados, aniversário, etc... Não vão faltar oportunidades. – dizia Gina animadamente.


	9. O início de tudo

O Natal passou, os alunos do primeiro, segundo e terceiro ano que não ficaram para o baile voltaram e logo a vida dos estudantes voltava ao normal. Em pouco tempo toda Grifinória e Corvinal sabiam do namoro de Rebecca, o que fez com que ela se tornasse a vilã de muitas garotas da Corvinal que andavam de olho em Christian. Já na Grifinória ela ficou muito bem vista pela maioria por estar namorando o segundo capitão mais bonito de Hogwarts, já que o primeiro era Cedrico. Ela tinha até se tornado um pouco amiga dele já que ele namorava Cho Chang e ela era amiga de Christian. Muitas vezes os quatro passavam a hora do almoço ou da janta conversando. Já que eram de casas e anos diferentes não era fácil estarem sempre juntos.

Harry já descobriu qual é a segunda tarefa, Rebecca? – perguntou Cedrico interessado.

Ele fez o que você falou e ouviu o poema, mas não chegou à conclusão nenhuma ainda. Você já sabe o que deve fazer para ficar uma hora respirando em baixo d'água?

Já, mas eu não posso falar, entende?

Claro, não se preocupe.

Eu achei que os campeões não pudessem ser ajudados? – falou Christian.

E não podem! Mas você acha que os diretores das outras escolas não estão ajudando seus campeões? Neste caso a única ajuda que Harry tem é a nossa já que nosso diretor é bom seguidor de regras. – respondeu Rebecca. – Já ta ficando tarde. Eu acho que já vou dormir. Você vai ficar ai?

Não, já vou também. Tchau Cedrico, tchau Cho.

Tchau – responderam.

Tchau gente. – disse Rebecca. Ela e Christian saíram de mãos dadas. – Sempre achei que a Cho fosse meio metidinha, mas ela é legal, né? 

Ela é muito gente boa! Por que você pensava isso dela?

Rebecca teve que pensar antes de responder. – Sei lá! Impressão. Não tem um monte de gente que te acha metido só porque você é o capitão mais novo da escola?

Pode ser. – os dois chegaram ao ponto em que se separariam para que cada um fosse para sua respectiva casa. – Você quer que eu vá com você até a entrada da Grifinória?

Você vai saber voltar depois? – disse divertida.

Hum... não sei. Acho melhor não ir né?

Eu acho! – ela se pôs na ponta dos pés, sorridente, para poder beijar o namorado. Os dois se despediram e cada um tomou seu caminho...

Que casalzinho mais lindo, não?

Rebecca se assustou. Num canto mais afastado do corredor estava Draco Malfoy. Ele sorria maliciosamente. Rebecca continuou andando.

Ta me seguindo, Malfoy?

Claro que não! Por que eu faria isso?

Sei lá! Sempre achei que você tivesse cara de psicopata!

O seu namoradinho sabe que você é neta de um?

Rebecca parou bruscamente para olhar para Malfoy. – Do que você esta falando?!

Ah! Não diga que você não contou quem é o avozinho dele agora? – ele dizia com um sorriso cínico no rosto.

E é você quem pretende contar?! – ela se aproximou perigosamente do menino que recuou alguns passos.

Não sei. Quem sabe se eu tiver algo a ganhar com isso, ou você tiver muito a perder. Com certeza os pais dele não vão gostar de saber que o filhinho deles namora a Lady V.

O que você tem a ver com isso, hein? Por que tem que ficar me azucrinando?

Eu ainda não esqueci o que você me fez ano passado. – ele se aproximou dela. - E nem do que a Granger fez!

Você mereceu! É um idiota mesmo! E eu não tenho medo das suas ameaças Malfoy! Principalmente agora que eu sei que é você quem anda mandando aqueles bilhetes idiotas. Pois você ta perdendo seu tempo, ouviu?! – Rebecca saiu batendo o pé inconformada. Estava aliviada por um lado, mas preocupada porque sabia que Malfoy seria capaz de tudo para se vingar. Além disso, ele tinha razão: mesmo que Christian não se importasse com a historia dela, os pais dele certamente não iam gostar nada de saber disso. – Droga! Droga! Droga!

Rebecca passou pelo buraco do retrato tão transtornada que nem se deu conta de que quase havia derrubado um primeiranista distraído. Também não viu os amigos ainda no salão pesquisando uma maneira de completar a segunda tarefa.

Rebecca!

A menina parou bruscamente e virou para trás séria. Imaginava quem poderia ser. Acalmou-se um pouco quando viu que era Hermione. Ela foi em direção aos amigos com uma cara nada boa.

Que aconteceu? Parece nervosa. – disse Hermione cautelosamente.

Não me diga que já brigou com o namorado? – disse Rony não disfarçando o interesse.

Não Rony! – disse mais estúpida do que pretendia. – Foi o Malfoy!

Que tem ele? – Harry perguntou já se levantando.

Rebecca se sentou no sofá desanimada. – Era ele quem estava me mandando aqueles bilhetes...

Eu sabia! Aquela doninha descascada! – Exclamou Rony.

Ele te fez alguma coisa além de te dizer isso? – perguntou Harry sentando-se novamente ao lado da amiga.

Ele ameaçou contar para o Christian sobre Voldemort e eu...

Desgraçado! Por que ele tem que se meter nisso? Será possível que ele não pode ver ninguém feliz que já tenta estragar tudo? – dizia Hermione, revoltada.

Ele quer se vingar por causa do soco que demos nele, Mione. Acho bom você se preparar para alguma também...

Será que ele teria coragem de contar? – perguntou Hermione.

Do Malfoy podemos esperar tudo! – disse Harry quase arrancando a página de um livro que estava segurando.

Harry! Vai rasgar o livro! – avisou Hermione.

Droga! – ele soltou a página.

O que vocês estão fazendo? – perguntou Rebecca. – É sobre a segunda tarefa? Cedrico disse que já descobriu o que fazer.

Você estava com ele? – perguntou Rony.

Sim. Com ele, o Christian e a Cho.

Cho Chang? – Harry pareceu despertar.

Sim... Escuta, já ta tarde, amanhã eu te ajudo com a pesquisa. Vamos dormir um pouco, né? – desconversou. Ela não sentia mais ciúme de Harry, mas ainda não gostava de falar muito de Cho Chang com ele.

OK, não agüento mais mesmo. Se Cedrico já sabe o que fazer eu acabo descobrindo também...

Aahhh! Mata! Mata! – alguém gritava no salão comunal enquanto um garoto corria pelo salão com um chinelo na mão.

Os quatro foram para o dormitório. Todos estavam preocupados em ajudar Harry a resolver a tarefa e ainda tinham que pensar na ameaça de Malfoy. Eles eram tão unidos que o que afetava um deles afetava todos.

hp 

No dia seguinte todos acordaram um pouco mais animados. Hermione aconselhou Rebecca a não se preocupar antecipadamente com Malfoy. Durante o café haveria entrega do correio coruja, Rebecca recebeu uma carta.

É dos meus tios! – disse abrindo a carta nervosa. – Ai ai ai!

O que que tem receber uma carta dos tios? – perguntou Rony.

Tem que eu mandei uma carta contando sobre o Christian! Quero só ver o que eles acharam disso.

"Querida Rebecca.

Parabéns pelo seu namoro. Espero que ele seja um bom rapaz. Sua prima e eu ficamos muito contentes, mas seu tio não gostou muito. Disse que você ainda é muito criança e exigiu conhecê-lo. Nataly pede que você mande uma foto dele para saber se ele é bonito. – ela parou e riu. - Confesso que também estou curiosa, mas o que interessa mesmo é a índole dele. Seu tio mandou você fazer uma ficha completa do rapaz, quer saber quantos anos tem, onde mora, com quem mora, o que fazem os pais, etc. Mas não ligue muito, ele fez a mesma coisa com a Naty. Lembre-se de não se afastar dos amigos por causa dele, OK? Aliás, fiquei um pouco surpresa quando você disse que não era ...

Ela parou de ler a carta de repente. Ninguém entendeu por que, somente Hermione. Ela disfarçou tomando um gole de suco de abóbora e voltou a ler.

Continue nos...

Espera ai! Disse que não era o quê?! – perguntou Rony.

O quê? –Rebecca se assustou.

Você pulou um pedaço da carta!

Não pulei não!

Claro que pulou! Disse que não era o quê?

Ai Rony! Deixa eu ver... – ela passou os olhos pela carta pensando em algo para falar. - ...disse que não era da Grifinória!...

Por que ela se espantaria?!

Ai! Porque ela não entende direito a divisão entre as casas, Rony! Ela acha que a gente não vê muito os outros alunos... – ela suspirou aliviada.

Deixa ela terminar de ler Ronald! – disse Hermione.

Rony olhou meio desconfiado para Harry que também pareceu não acreditar muito na historia.

...Continue nos mandando noticias e não se esqueça da foto.

Beijos, tia Rachel."

Oi! - Rebecca escondeu rapidamente a carta. Christian se sentou a seu lado e lhe deu um selinho, depois cumprimentou Harry, Rony e Hermione. – Que carta é essa?

Que susto Christian! É dos meus tios. Eu escrevi contando do nosso namoro.

E?

Meu tio não gostou muito, mas minha tia e minha prima sim. Elas querem que eu mande uma foto sua. – ela sorriu dando-lhe mais um selinho.

O pior de começar a namorar é conhecer a família da namorada...

Ainda mais a dela! – Draco, Crabe e Goyle ouviam a conversa.

Harry e Rony se levantaram imediatamente.

O que você quer aqui, Malfoy?!

Cala boca Weasley! A conversa ainda não chegou no chiqueiro!

Rony avançou pra cima do garoto, mas Harry o segurou.

Vai embora, Malfoy! Vai cuidar da sua vida!

Uuh, Potter! Você continua defendendo a Riddle mesmo ela tendo te trocado pelo Langdon?!

Agora já chega Malfoy! Se manda! – Christian se levantou de repente assustando o sonserino.

Ok, ok! Vocês andam muito nervosos, sabiam? Vamos embora! – falou para os garotos junto dele e saiu rindo da situação em que deixara Rebecca.

Por que esse cara enche tanto o saco de vocês, hein? – perguntou Christian.

Porque é um idiota! – falou Hermione, revoltada.

Rebecca estava muda, não sabia o que dizer.

Não ligue pra ele, Becca! É um imbecil, mesmo!

O dia passou e Rebecca ficou aliviada por Christian não ter perguntado sobre o comentário de Malfoy a respeito da família dela. Também ficou contente por Christian não demonstrar ciúme dela com Harry. Não saberia o que fazer se um dia o rapaz a pedisse para escolher entre os dois. Não que ainda sentisse algo pelo garoto além de amizade, mas com certeza não quereria escolher entre o amigo e o namorado. Depois das aulas Rebecca avisou Christian que ajudaria Harry com a tarefa do torneio e ele compreendeu.

hp 

Era tarde da noite e eles não tinham conseguido nada. Estavam na biblioteca há horas, já tinham revirado todos os livros possíveis e Harry ainda não descobrira como respirar em baixo d'água. Quando já não agüentavam mais Hermione e Rony foram chamados a sala de Dumbledore e Rebecca decidiu que deveria dormir. Harry comunicou que tentaria mais um pouco ainda.

Rebecca chegou ao quarto exausta. Colocou o pijama e se enfiou sob os lençóis. Estava quase dormindo quando ouviu um barulho em sua janela. Olhou e viu que era uma coruja parda.

Só pode ser do Christian! – levantou-se sorridente e abriu a janela para o pássaro. Pegou a carta e acendeu a ponta da varinha para poder lê-la. Seu sorriso se desmanchou completamente.

"Soube que a senhorita tem um namorado agora! Parabéns! Seu avô já sabe disso? Para o bem de vocês eu espero que não, mas como não estou me importando nem um pouco com o seu bem, tanto faz! A esta altura da carta já deve ter percebido que não sou Draco Malfoy. Não acreditei quando vi que um garoto de 14 anos pode ter as mesmas idéias cruéis que eu. Preciso ficar de olho naquele rapaz!

Bom, agora que já sabe que isso não é uma implicância adolescente espero que entenda que eu não gostaria que seus amiguinhos soubessem dessa nossa conversa. Tenho observado vocês e vi como são unidos. Percebi também que você é muito esperta, e já notei que é ótima aluna, portanto já deve ter percebido que em troca de seu segredinho vou lhe pedir certos favores. Acho que não preciso ressaltar que:

1. se você contar isso para seus amigos, seu namorado vai saber quem você é;

2. se você não me obedecer, seu namorado vai saber quem você é;

3. se você contar para o diretor, seu namorado vai saber quem você é!

Espero que não esteja chorando a essa altura. Sei que é uma garota forte!

Volto a me comunicar com você em breve. Boa noite! Durma bem!"


	10. A chantagem

Rebecca não conseguiu dormir direito. Passou grande parte da noite pensando em quem poderia estar mandando aquelas cartas. Quando conseguiu dormir já era alta madrugada. Acordou assustada com alguém mexendo no seu pé.

Rebecca? Acorda! A segunda tarefa já vai começar. Você não vai assistir?- Parvati tentava acordá-la.

Ãh? Vou sim! Que horas são?

Quase 10.

Cadê a Mione?

Não sei, acho que já foi.

Rebecca levantou de mau humor. Além do sono e da preocupação sua amiga havia ido para o torneio e não a chamara. Ela se trocou rapidamente, estava com fome, mas não teria tempo de comer. No meio do caminho encontrou Harry e Dobby, ambos apressados.

Ei! O que você ainda está fazendo aqui?! A tarefa já ta quase começando!

Eu sei! Acabei pegando no sono na biblioteca e dormi lá mesmo. Dobby me acordou. – ele explicava enquanto se dirigia rapidamente ao local da tarefa. – E você? Achei que já estaria lá!

Também demorei pra pegar no sono. Hermione não me acordou, o pior é que nem tomei café. To morrendo de fome. – ela corria para acompanhar Harry.

Dobby trouxe bolo para Harry Potter, mas ele não quer. A senhorita pode comer se quiser. – disse Dobby prestativo.

Valeu Dobby, quero sim! – disse pegando afoitamente o bolo da mão do elfo.

Os dois chegaram ao lago e logo avistaram Christian vindo em direção a eles.

­Onde você estava?

Dormi demais! Você viu a Hermione por aí?

Não...

Também não to vendo o Rony. – disse Harry apreensivo olhando as arquibancadas.

Eles já devem estar chegando. Não se preocupe, cara. Acho melhor você se apressar. – disse Christian. – Boa sorte!

Valeu! – Harry e Christian apertaram as mãos.

Boa sorte Harry! – Rebecca deu um abraço no amigo.

Valeu...

Harry se afastou e o casal o viu colocando algo muito estranho na boca.

Caramba! Cadê a Mione e o Rony?!

Vai ver se acertaram e esqueceram da tarefa! – disse Christian divertido enquanto guiava Rebecca para um lugar na arquibancada.

Aqueles dois? Duvido! Pensando bem... A hora que eu dormi Hermione ainda não estava no quarto. Estranho, não?

A tarefa começou e durou 1 hora. Rebecca fez questão de descer para cumprimentar os amigos. O fato de Hermione ser a pessoa mais importante para Vitor Krum gerou muitas gracinhas por parte de Harry, Rebecca e até Chrstian, que agora estava mais enturmado com eles, e muita cara feia por parte de Rony.

Mione arrasa corações, hein? – brincava Christian.

Hermione andava apressada a frente do grupo secando impacientemente os cabelos. Rebecca sentiu uma cutucada no cotovelo, virou-se e viu uma garotinha aparentemente do primeiro ano olhando-a apreensiva.

Mandaram para você... – a menina estendeu a carta para Rebecca, mas esqueceu-se de ir embora olhando para Harry com os olhos brilhantes.

Obrigada... – Rebecca pegou a carta apreensiva. Olhou para a menina intrigada. – Obrigada!

A menina olhou para ela assustada e depois saiu correndo. Rebecca abria a carta meio trêmula, logo que começou a lê-la ficou mais aliviada.

De quem é a carta, Becca? – Christian perguntou preocupado com o semblante da namorada.

É do Snape. – falou aliviada. – Vai ter aula hoje...

Você fez uma cara tão assustada quando a garota veio te dar a carta. Ta tudo bem?

Tá sim. Eu me assustei com a menina.

Por que você vai ter aula com o Snape hoje? Ninguém ta tendo aula!

Todos olharam ansiosos para Rebecca esperando a resposta que ela daria. Ela pensou um pouco e disse:

Eh...É que eu to precisando de um reforço em poções e, sabe como ele é né? Ele não ia perder a chance de cortar meu barato justo no dia da tarefa...

Toda Grifinória estava empolvorosa. Agora Harry estava empatado em primeiro lugar com Cedricco. Hogwarts inteira já tinha certeza que a taça ficaria na escola. No salão comunal o barulho era intenso, todos conversando, comentando, comemorando, etc. A balburdia aumentou mais ainda quando Harry passou pelo buraco do retrato. Simas e Dino foram logo em direção a ele e o carregaram ao meio do salão sob aplausos de todos os alunos.

Do lado de fora do salão Rebecca e Christian conversavam sobre os últimos acontecimentos, mas Rebecca não conseguia prestar muita atenção ao que garoto dizia.

O que você acha? – Christian perguntava, entusiasmado. – Becca? Ta me ouvindo?

Ãh? O que? Desculpe, me distraí...

O que há com você? Ta tão estranha hoje! Não houve o que eu falo, ta aérea...

Não é nada...

Então não entendo! Ainda se o Harry tivesse perdido a tarefa, mas nem isso! Todos estão tão animados, e não pense que acreditei na história de que você apenas se assustou com aquela garotinha aquela hora. Me diz o que há... Quem sabe eu posso te ajudar.

Não há nada, Christian. É sério!

Ok. Se você não quer me contar, vou respeitar, mas já digo que não acredito que não há nada. Vou perguntar pra Mione da próxima vez, aposto como ela sabe. Aposto como Harry e Rony também sabem, só eu nunca sei de nada! – Christian falou se exaltando um pouco.

Christian, não há nada que eles saibam a mais que você a não ser tudo que passamos esses dois anos juntos. E não é nada de mais. – ela tentava explicar.

Olha, eu vou lá pra Corvianl. Vá comemorar um pouco com seus amigos, quem sabe eles conseguem te animar um pouco, porque eu pelo jeito não vou conseguir... – ele se levantou e foi em direção a sua casa.

Rebecca não teve ânimo nem de tentar impedi-lo. Na verdade não queria fazê-lo, queria mesmo ficar um pouco sozinha. Precisava refletir sobre tudo que estava acontecendo. Foi andando cabisbaixa pelo corredor pensando na vida. Sempre tinha visto em filmes pessoas que eram chantageadas por um segredo qualquer e sempre imaginou que se um dia acontecesse com ela seria só contar e esperar que as pessoas entendessem. Mas não era tão fácil assim. O que será que Crhistian pensaria a respeito? Nem os professores confiavam nela, que dirá um garoto de 15 anos...

Pensando na vida, senhorita Riddle?

Rebecca parou de repente para olhar para a pessoa que falava com ela.

O que está fazendo aqui?...

hp 

O buraco do retrato se abriu mais uma vez e por ele passou Rebecca. Estava meio pálida e tinha o semblante muito preocupado. Não ouvia nada a seu redor. Não ouviu Hermione chama-la, não ouviu a gritaria dos alunos que ainda comemoravam a vitória, não ouviu nada. Apenas passou direto pelo salão e foi para o dormitório. Chegando lá se jogou na cama de barriga para cima, cruzou os braços sob a cabeça e começou a pensar. Ultimamente era o que ela mais fazia, pensar, pensar, pensar e não chegar a conclusão nenhma.

Rebecca... Rebecca... Tá tudo bem?... REBECCA!!!

O que foi?! – Rebecca se sentou de repente na cama, assustada.

Eu é que pergunto! Você passou direto por mim lá embaixo, agora to te chamando há um tempão e você não responde. O que aconteceu? – perguntava Hermione, preocupada.

Nada, nada. Eu só estava distraída. –encostou-se à cabeceira da cama.

Com o que?

Nada não Mione. Coisa minha...

Pensei que soubéssemos tudo uma da outra. Não quer me contar o que houve? Naquela hora da carta do Snape, ...era dele mesmo?

Era! Era sim... Nunca mais recebi aqueles bilhetes. – falou olhando seriamente para Hermione.

Menos mal... Então o que foi?

Rebecca sabia que Hermione não desistiria enquanto ela não desse uma resposta muito convincente.

Christian ficou bravo quando eu falei que queria vir para cá ficar um pouco com vocês...

Ah... Você falou que ele não sentia ciúme de você com o Harry...

Não tinha, mas sei lá... Mione, to meio cansada e daqui a pouco tenho que ir para aula de Oclumencia e você sabe como eu fico, né?

Ok, ok, já entendi... Não ta a fim de papo, né? Vou descer então, a festa ta bem legal. Tchau. – Hermione saiu incorfomada e não muito crédula, mas saiu.

Rebecca levou as mãos ao rosto, chateada.

i _O que mais falta acontecer? Mentir para os amigos, mentir para Christian_... /i Droga!!! – pensou alto.

Rebecca pegou no sono sem perceber, mas não conseguiu dormir profundamente. Acordou em pouco mais de uma hora e estava com fome. Levantou, se trocou e desceu para comer alguma coisa, pois já era hora do jantar. Chegou à grande mesa e se sentou junto com os amigos. Olhou rapidamente para a mesa da Corvinal e viu Christian conversando distraidamente com os amigos.

Tá melhor? – perguntou Hermione cautelosamente.

Tô sim, não se preocupe e, desculpe se fui grossa com você aquela hora. – disse ainda olhando a mesa da Corvinal.

Tudo bem... Você deve estar com problemas e aposto como sabe que estaremos sempre aqui quando precisar. –Hermione disse sorrido para a amiga que a olhava retribuindo o sorriso.

Hoje tem aula, então? – perguntou Rony.

Tem sim. Só vou jantar e vou até a sala dele. Espero ter melhorado um pouco porque não agüento mais essas aulas. – ela olhou novamente para o namorado e o viu com uma carta na mão. Ela ficou apreensiva. – i Será que... não pode ser, eu concordei com tudo... /i – Eu vou la falar com o Christian... – e se levantou.

Mas você nem terminou de comer... – Harry tentou, mas ela já estava longe.

Christian? – ela colocou delicadamente uma das mãos no ombro do garoto.

Oi! – ele se levantou escondendo a carta em um bolso das vestes. – O que você quer?

Vim saber se você ta mais calmo agora, mas parece que não, né? – ela perguntou espantada com a reação dele.

To sim, desculpe... – ele disse se aproximando para beijá-la, arrependido. – Quer sentar aqui conosco?

Não posso... Tenho aula, lembra?

Aula?! Aula de que?! – perguntou aquele amigo indiscreto.

Reforço de poções... – respondeu evasiva. Deu um beijo em Christian, se despediu dos amigos dele e saiu.

Chegou à sala de Snape e ele já estava depositando seus pensamentos na penseira.

Com licença, professor...

Entre, Riddle...

A menina entrou na sala apreensiva olhando para o estranho objeto.

Gostaria de esvaziar um pouco sua mente senhorita Riddle? - A garota se assustou e Snape logo percebeu. – Não se preocupe, não consegui entrar na sua mente, mas há coisas que percebemos só com a expressão do olhar.

Eu posso?

Aproxime-se... - ela se aproximou e o professor conjurou um pote de vidro. – Pense naquilo que quer retirar. – depois, com a varinha apontada para a cabeça de Rebecca falou um feitiço e um fio branco saiu da cabeça dela e ele o depositou no pote. Instantaneamente ela se sentiu mais leve. – Guarde este pote e não deixe quebrar. No final da aula recoloque o pensamento. Por enquanto não acho que precisaremos de muito mais aulas, hoje você já conseguiu me bloquear. Você sem dúvida melhorou muito...Depois da aula de hoje decido se continuamos ou não. Agora vamos lá.

Rebecca se concentrou e Snape começou a tentar invadir a mente dela, mas não estava tendo sucesso. A garota já conseguia bloqueá-lo a maior parte do tempo, não tinha percebido, mas já não sentia as fisgadas de sempre e sua mente parecia totalmente vazia, por instantes pensou que as aulas já não eram tão más...

Desculpe! – ela exclamou assustada. Não sabia exatamente o que tinha acontecido. Por instantes pensou ler os pensamentos de Snape...

O que você viu?! – perguntou nervoso e sério.

Nada! – mentiu.

Não minta para mim! – Snape olhava fixamente em seus olhos agora. Ela sabia o que ele estava tentando fazer.

Eu... vi... apenas...o Harry! Eu acho...

O professor pareceu ficar mais aliviado, deu as costas para Rebecca e se virou para a penseira, lá depositou mais um pensamento.

Quem você viu não foi o Potter, ou melhor, foi, mas não o Harry. Aquele era James... – o professor dirigiu-se a sua mesa e se sentou, sério. – Espero que não comente o que viu. Na minha opinião você não precisa mais de aulas. Já te ensinei tudo que podia. O resto você adquirirá com o tempo. Vá embora agora. Falarei com Dumbledore e voltamos a nos comunicar se achar necessário.

Sim senhor... – Rebecca se virou para sair da sala, mas voltou em seguida. – Professor...

Que é?! – respondeu, ríspido.

Meu pensamento...

Snape respirou fundo e pediu que ela se aproximasse, então recolocou o pensamento nela e mandou-a embora com um gesto.

hp 

E então? Como foi?! – Rony perguntou entusiasmado assim que viu Rebecca entrar no salão comunal.

Foi tudo bem. Acho que não vou mais precisar de aulas. – falou, séria.

O que você tem? – perguntou Harry.

Por que ultimamente todo mundo acha que eu tenho alguma coisa?! – perguntou enquanto se dirigia a uma poltrona sendo seguida pelos amigos.

Porque nos preocupamos com você e percebemos que você está diferente hoje! – respondeu Hermione.

Tá, ta... Eu sei que não to legal, mas já to ficando de saco cheio de tantas perguntas. Querem saber? Foi o Christian. Ele não foi muito legal comigo hoje depois do jantar, aí fui pra aula do Snape e sem querer invadi a mente dele e o cara ficou furioso, sem contar que eu estava ótima, mas agora comecei a sentir a dor de cabeça. Ta bom pra vocês ou querem mais?!

Calma Rebecca! Não precisa falar assim com a gente. – falou Harry, aborrecido. O grupo ficou em silêncio por um tempo.

Desculpem... Vocês têm razão! Não to legal, é melhor ficar sozinha antes que acabe magoando mais alguém. – ela se levantou para seguir para o dormitório, mas foi impedida por Rony.

Espera aí! Você chega dizendo que invadiu a mente do Snape e simplesmente vai dormir?! Não senhora! O que foi que você viu?! – Rony perguntava segurando a mão da garota.

Rony! Ela já não disse que ta cansada?! Deixe-a em paz! – Disse Hermione tentando dissuadir o amigo.

Tudo bem Mione... – Rebecca voltou a se sentar. – Não vi muita coisa, foi muito rápido. Eu me assustei quando vi imagens estranhas.

Mas o que você viu afinal? – perguntou Harry tão interessado quanto Rony.

Ele pediu para não comentar, mas acho que já imagina que eu vá contar para vocês: eu vi seu pai Harry, mas foi bem rápido. Até achei que fosse você.

Meu pai?!- Harry perguntou mais interessado ainda.

É. E ele estava apontando a varinha para Snape, mas foi só o que eu vi.

Harry pareceu ficar meio decepcionado com a historia tão curta, mas não quis perguntar mais nada com medo de aborrecer a amiga.

Bom, pelo jeito você aprendeu não apenas a ser oclumente, mas a ser legilimente também! – disse Hermione empolgada.

Talvez, mas eu ainda tenho que praticar...

Você podia me ensinar! – Hermione estava realmente animada com a possibilidade de aprender mais alguma coisa.

Não sei Mione. Acho que ainda não estou tão boa assim...

Mas você penetrou a mente do Snape! Dumbledore mesmo falou que ele é o melhor oclumente que existe em Hogwarts!

Não sei se vou ter tempo. Amanhã conversamos, tudo bem? To meio cansada...

OK. Boa noite.- Hermione achou por bem não estender a conversa. Os meninos também desejaram boa noite e Rebecca foi para o dormitório.

Sentia seu corpo pesado. O dia fora realmente exaustivo para ela: havia finalmente descoberto quem mandava as tais cartas, e agora tinha que cumprir o que a pessoa queria ou teria seu segredo revelado a Christian. Percebeu naquele dia o quanto sentia falta dele. Com ele os assuntos eram mais leves. Justamente por não compartilhar com ele todos os seus problemas ela se sentia outra pessoa a seu lado. Agora ele estava bravo com ela e fazendo falta. Resolveu não pensar mais no assunto. Colocou o pijama, se jogou na cama e decidiu que deixaria sua mente vazia, assim como tinha feito mais cedo na aula de Snape. Não demorou muito para que ela conseguisse pegar no sono.


	11. Aonde ela vai?

No dia seguinte ela acordou bem mais leve, tinha realmente conseguido deixar sua mente vazia a tal ponto que não havia nem sonhado. Quando se levantou Hermione já não estava mais na cama e, embora tenha sido a última a acordar não era a última a sair do quarto já que Lilá e Parvati conversavam animadamente sobre encontros que tiveram com dois garotos das outras escolas. Ela se trocou e saiu para tomar café.

Chegando a mesa viu os amigos conversando animadamente. Sentou-se e cumprimentou-os.

Bom dia!

Bom dia! Está animada hoje? – perguntou Harry sorridente.

Estou bem melhor, mas não quero falar no assunto, OK?

Sim senhora! – Rony respondeu sorridente.

Bom dia! – Gina se sentou ao lado do grupo também muito animada. – Eu ouvi dizer que vai haver um baile do dia dos namorados! Vocês estão sabendo de alguma coisa?

Não. – respondeu Hermione enquanto se servia de um pedaço de bolo. – Mas bem que poderia ter, né? Aposto como muita gente ia ter cartõezinhos românticos para mandar para muita gente! – disse sem pensar.

Gina logo adquiriu a mesma cor na pele que tinham seus cabelos. Para desconversar Harry comentou:

Você com certeza vai receber um cartão do Krum, já que você é a coisa mais importante para ele, não?

Foi a vez de Hermione ficar vermelha. – A cala a boca, Harry!

Neste instante vinha chegando o correio coruja. Aparentemente não havia nenhuma carta para o grupo, já que nenhuma coruja parecia estar indo em direção a mesa deles. Gina perguntou:

Você já sabe o que vai dar de presente para o Christian, Rebecca?

Poxa! Nem tinha pensado nisso. – falou olhando na direção em que o namorado estaria. O fez bem a tempo de vê-lo receber uma carta. Ele pareceu não gostar muito do conteúdo, pois bateu fortemente com o punho na mesa e saiu seguido por dois amigos. Rebecca ficou assustada, mas não se moveu.

Nossa! Que será que ele tem? – Gina perguntou.

Sei lá! – respondeu ainda seguindo o rapaz com os olhos.

Você não vai até la saber o que é?

Gina! Pare de se meter no que não é da sua conta! – Rony ralhou com a irmã.

Rebecca se assustou mais uma vez quando ouviu um bater de asas muito próximo do seu rosto. Olhou nessa direção e viu Edwiges, a coruja de Harry que trazia um bilhete para ela. Rebecca abriu o bilhete apreensiva.

De quem é? – perguntou Hermione.

Eh... É do professor Snape. Diz que ainda terei aulas com ele... – falou séria sem tirar os olhos do papel.

Naquele dia mais tarde enquanto saiam de uma das aulas os garotos foram parados por Cedrico que vinha na direção oposta.

Olá a todos.

Oi. – responderam.

Rebecca, preciso te pedir um favor. – disse suplicante.

D...diga.

É que o Dia dos Namorados está chegando e eu não sei o que dar para Cho.

Rebecca quase perguntou para o rapaz o que tinha a ver com o assunto, mas se conteve, principalmente quando percebeu a cara desconfortável que Harry fez.

Mas... eu mal conheço a Cho. Como poderia ajudar?

Você pode tentar descobrir isso com ela! – disse animado.

Mas eu quase não converso com ela, Cedrico! Por que você não pede para uma das amigas dela?

Eu não gosto muito das amigas dela. Não largam dela um segundo e... – ele ficou meio sem graça. – não me sinto bem com elas. Elas me deixam sem jeito...

Entendo... Vou ver o que posso fazer, mas não garanto nada.

Já é alguma coisa. Valeu mesmo. – falou segurando as mãos da menina. – Tchau! – e se despediu de todos.

Era só o que me faltava! Ter que ajudar o Cedrico a comprar um presente para Cho! – falava revoltada. Não sabia por que, mas não conseguia ir com a cara da menina.

Mione, você bem que podia fazer isso pra mim, né?

EU?! Mas eu nunca conversei com ela!!! – argumentava Hermione.

Não por isso, apresento vocês duas...- falava, suplicante.

Nem pensar! Não mesmo...

Hermionimi?

A garota se virou para trás. Vitor Krum vinha se aproximando sorridente.

Que bom que te encontrrrei! Faz tempo que estou te prrrocurrrando.

Como vai Vitor?

Bem, olá a todos. – Vitor disse notando pela primeira vez que Hermione não estava sozinha.

Mione, vamos indo na frente, ta? Tchau Vitor. – Rebecca saiu puxando, Rony pelo braço.

Mas Rebecca! Não podemos deixá-la sozinha com ele! – argumentava Rony.

Ah! Fica quieto Rony! Ele não vai fazer nada de mal com ela! Vamos logo para aula. – ela e Harry riam-se da situação do amigo.

Os três chegaram à sala de aula de DCAT e se sentaram esperando a entrada do professor e a volta de Hermione. Rony continuava emburrado e reclamando.

Ai, cala a boca Rony! Você precisa parar de reclamar tanto e tomar uma atitude! Se você gosta da Hermione diga isso para ela! Não fique nos atormentando com seu ciúme. – dizia Rebecca tentando se manter séria, mas não conseguindo diante das orelhas cada vez mais vermelhas do amigo.

EU NÃO GOSTO DA HERMIONE! – gritou descontrolado.

Shiiiiiiii, Rony! A escola inteira não precisa ficar sabendo disso! - falou Harry.

Querem saber? Não falo mais nada! Se acontecer alguma coisa com ela por causa daquele cara não venham dizer que eu não avisei!

Não vai acontecer nada comigo, Ronald! – Hermione estava chegando e ouviu parte da conversa dos amigos. Estava um pouco rosada e ficou mais ainda quando notou que a amiga havia percebido.

O que ele queria? – perguntou Rebecca, curiosa.

Nada, só conversar... – disse praticamente enfiando a cara na mochila para pegar seu material de DCAT.

Hum... sei... – Rebecca sorriu para Harry que preferiu fingir que não percebeu nada para não deixar Rony mais nervoso ainda.

Rony por sua vez se virou para frente e passou a aula inteira sem se dirigir às meninas, nem quando tinha dúvidas que Harry não sabia responder. A aula se passou sem maiores acontecimentos, a não ser o fato de que Rebecca não conseguia se concentrar direito. Nunca havia reparado realmente quão repugnante era o olho de vidro do professor Moody. Era incrível como tudo nele a incomodava agora.

Você parecia tão distante na aula hoje... – comentou Hermione.

É, eu sei. Estava incomodada com o professor... – mas não terminou de se explicar.

Chegando pelo outro lado do salão principal vinha Christian. Rebecca sentiu uma pontada no coração e resolveu que era hora de conversar com o namorado. Fazia algum tempo que os dois não se falavam direito. Cho estava com ele também, talvez fosse uma boa oportunidade de fazer o que Cedrico havia pedido.

Galera, já volto, ta?... – e saiu correndo sem dar tempo para algum deles responder alguma coisa.

Depois do almoço a situação de Rebecca e Christian parecia resolvida. Ela não sabia exatamente por que eles estavam tão estranhos um com o outro já que aparentemente ele não sabia de nada, mas preferiu não pensar muito no caso. O problema do presente de Cho Chang também parecia solucionado.

Ta tudo certo, Mione! – disse Rebecca.

Tudo o que?

Amanhã eu, Christian, Cedrico e Cho vamos passar a tarde juntos e você vai comigo...

O quê?! Pra quê?

Pra começar a conversar com a Cho! Não vou ter tempo de fazer isso!

Por que não? As aulas com Snape já terminaram, não?

Já! Quer dizer, não! Ah, Mione! Não tenho paciência com a Cho. Além disso, tenho que fazer umas outras coisas como...como... pensar no presente que eu vou dar ao Christian! Não tenho nem idéia do que dar para ele no Dia dos Namorados!

Não acredito que vou concordar com isso!

Valeu Mione! Você é demais mesmo! Agora tenho que ir galera! Tchau!

Mas vai aonde?! – Harry perguntou, mas ela já estava longe demais para ouvir. – ela ta bem apressada hoje, não?!

É... tem alguma coisa aí que ela não quer nos contar! – disse Rony, pensativo. – Mas o que pode ser? Você não sabe, Mione?

Não Rony. Também estou achando-a muito esquisita, mas sei la´. De repente não é nada...

Mas Mione não acreditava realmente no que estava dizendo. Sabia que havia algo de muito grave acontecendo com a amiga, mas não sabia o que era, embora desconfiasse. Teve uma pequena comprovação naquele mesmo dia quando viu Rebecca entrar no dormitório depois da meia noite. Depois que se despediu dos amigos naquela noite mais cedo não foi mais vista, a não ser de longe passando apressada pra lá e pra ca. Hermione achou melhor fingir que ainda estava dormindo para não aborrecer a amiga que andava muito sensível esses dias, mas ficou de olho nela.

E então? Ela continua chegando tarde, Mione? – perguntava Rony, preocupado enquanto o grupo voltava do jantar e se preparava para começar a fazer uma tarefa a ser entregue no dia seguinte.

Cada vez mais tarde! Viram como ela anda cansada. To ficando preocupada.

Acho que não precisamos nos preocupar. Vai ver ela fica ate tarde com o Christian mesmo. – dizia Harry não muito contente.

Mais um motivo para nos preocuparmos, Harry! – disse Rony, preocupado. – Também não é certo ela ficar ate tão tarde com ele.

Talvez devêssemos conversar com ele a respeito. – disse Hermione.

Você quer dizer que você vai falar com ele, né? – disse Harry. – Sim, porque se eu ou o Rony formos ele não vai gostar muito né?

Por que tudo sempre sobra pra mim, hein?

Porque você é a melhor amiga dela! E é uma garota! Vai ter muito mais jeito para falar com ele, além do que nós três não somos muito íntimos, né? – respondeu Rony.

Por que são uns bobos! Christian é um cara muito legal e...

Ok, ok, Mione... – cortou Harry. – Por falar em tudo sobrar pra você, já descobriu que presente o Cedricco deve dar a Cho?

Por que? Se eu te disser você vai tentar compra antes dele?

Harry pareceu não gostar muito da brincadeira. – Claro que não! Foi só uma pergunta...

Já descobri sim, e já falei para ele. Dia 14 já é depois de amanhã! Você acha que eu deixaria para última hora?

Mas ninguém responderia a pergunta. Quando menos esperavam uma mancha preta passou razante pela cabeça de Harry e em seguida uma mancha laranja fez o mesmo derrubando o pote de tinta de Hermione em cima dos livros de Rony.

O que foi isso?! – Rony se levantou rapidamente.

Bichento! – Hermione se levantou e correu atrás do gato.

Gato maldito! Um dia ainda afogo ele! Olha o que ele fez! – reclamava Rony, inconformado.

Calma, Rony! Com um feitiço rápido limpamos tudo. – disse Rebecca aparecendo de repente.

De onde você surgiu? – perguntou Harry que havia se assustado com a aparição da amiga.

Da entrada da torre, oras! – em instantes todo material de Rony estava limpo.

Hermione voltava com Bichento muito agitado nos braços. – Ué! Quando você chegou?

Agora. O que houve?

Bichento estava perseguindo alguma coisa. Parecia um outro gato, mas sumiu de repente. Onde você estava? Parece cansada.

E estou mesmo. Essas aulas estão me matando...

Mas as aulas com Snape já não acabaram? Você mesma disse isso outro dia quando ele te enviou aquela carta.

É, é , mas é que...

Não foi disso que eu falei! – interrompeu Hermione. – Você está ofegante, parece que esteve correndo.

Não, não. Eu só vim um pouco rápido porque já esta meio tarde e não gostaria de dar de cara com o Filch por ai.

Ninguém pareceu muito convencido com a resposta da garota. A verdade é que nenhum deles acreditava muito no que ela falava, pois de uns tempos para cá ela vinha agindo muito estranhamente. Então resolveram mudar de assunto:

O que você comprou de presente para o Christian? Já descobri para o Cedrico o presente ideal para Cho. – disse Hermione.

Ai meu Deus! – Rebecca exclamou levando as mãos à cabeça. – Esqueci completamente! Que dia é hoje mesmo?

Dia 12 Rebecca! Em que mundo você anda hein? – perguntou Harry mais impaciente do que deveria.

Ai droga! E agora! Não dá mais tempo! Droga! – Rebecca não deu atenção a Harry e se levantou.

Ei! Aonde você vai? Rebecca? – Rony perguntava admirado.

Eu volto logo! – e saiu rapidamente pelo buraco do retrato.

Precisamos falar com o Christian o quanto antes! Temos que descobrir o que está acontecendo! – disse Harry, decidido.

hp 

No dia seguinte Harry, Rony e Hermione aproveitaram o sábado para conversar com Christian. Sabiam que no estado em que a menina se encontrava dificilmente acordaria cedo, então seria mais fácil. Procuraram Christian por algum tempo pelo castelo e não foi difícil acha-lo. Ele estava conversando no pátio com um grupo de amigos. O trio se dirigiu até eles, mas parou no meio do caminho.

Que foi Harry? Vamos... – dizia Hermione impaciente.

Mione, acho melhor ir só você. Você o conhece melhor... – disse Harry.

Harry Potter, eu não vou até la sozinha só porque você não quer ver sua queridinha com o namorado dela. – Hermione voltou impaciente e começou a puxar Harry pelo braço.

Do que você está falando? – ele resistia.

Da Cho! Sei que é por ela que você não quer ir até la, mas pense na Rebecca! Ela é nossa amiga e está precisando de ajuda. RONY! Vê se ajuda em alguma coisa! – falou pedindo para Rony ajudar a empurrá-lo.

Em pouco tempo chegaram até o grupo.

Ola! – disse Hermione sorridente. – Christian, podemos falar com você?

Claro! Cadê a Rebecca?

Ainda está dormindo. – respondeu Harry. Nessa hora Cho pareceu notar o garoto. Deu um sorriso para ele que ficou meio sem graça.

Ei Harry! Como vai? – perguntou Cedricco apertando a mão do garoto. – Preparado para última tarefa?

É, mais ou menos... – Harry não conseguia focalizar Cedrico, estava muito preocupado em olhar para Cho e tentar não deixar Cedrico perceber isto.

Christian, precisamos falar com você justamente sobre a Rebecca, mas tem que ser a sós...- Hermione falou como se pedisse desculpas aos outros por excluí-los da conversa.

Tudo bem. Vamos lá então. Já volto, galera. – disse acenando aos amigos que ficaram.

Harry se despediu timidamente de Cho e Cedricco e seguiu com o grupo para um lugar mais afastado.

Vocês estão me deixando preocupado. O que houve?

Esperamos que você não nos leve a mal, mas também estamos preocupados. Rebecca tem voltado cada vez mais tarde para o dormitório, não acha que isso pode prejudicar os estudos dela? Ela tem dormido tão pouco... – disse Hermione tentando ser o mais gentil possível.

Claro que acho! Mas não sei o que eu posso fazer a respeito. – disse sem entender o rumo da conversa.

Como assim?! – disse Rony impaciente. – Vá dormir mais cedo! Diga a ela que vocês não podem mais ficar até tarde juntos!

Espera aí! Estão dizendo que Rebecca chega tarde todos os dias por minha culpa?! – disse um pouco ofendido e muito confuso.

Não só por sua culpa. A culpa é dela também... – Harry tentou amenizar. – Mas ela chega tarde todas as noites e diz que estava com você...

COMIGO?!!! Faz um tempão que Rebecca e eu não ficamos juntos mais que cinco ou dez minutos! Ela sempre diz que tem que estudar, que tem que ajudar você com a última tarefa e a noite, depois do jantar ela sempre diz que está com sono e que vai dormir mais cedo! Nós já até discutimos por causa disso! – Christian se sentou num banco desanimado depois de terminar de falar.

Quer dizer então que vocês não têm ficado até tarde juntos? – perguntou Rony, incrédulo ficando em frente ao rapaz.

Não... Bem que eu gostaria... – disse chutando uma pedrinha do gramado. – Achei até que ela estivesse descontando algumas coisas que eu fiz...- mas ninguém deu atenção ao comentário.

Então onde ela fica esse tempo todo?! – perguntou Harry mais para si mesmo que para os outros.

Não sei, mas temos que descobrir! Obrigada Christian e desculpe por termos te envolvido nisso. Vamos! Temos que resolver este assunto o quanto antes! – Hermione saiu puxando os garotos e deixando Christian estupefato para trás.

Você tem algum plano, Mione? – perguntou Harry enquanto corria para acompanhar os passos rápidos da amiga.

Tenho! Falar abertamente com ela e perguntar o que está acontecendo...

Os três correram em direção ao salão principal e avistaram Rebecca sentada sozinha na mesa da Grifinória tomando seu café. Ela tinha um pacote grande em sua frente e lia uma carta. Estava tão distraída que não ouviu os amigos chegarem.

Rebecca!

Que susto Mione! O que houve? Morreu alguém? – perguntou guardando a carta rapidamente no bolso da calça.

Não, mas pode ser que algo muito ruim aconteça com alguém! – disse se sentando nervosamente em frente à amiga.

A quem?! – perguntou ficando realmente preocupada.

A você! – respondeu, impaciente.

A mim?! Por quê? – perguntou um pouco apreensiva levando um copo de suco de abóbora a boca.

Acabamos de falar com Christian e ele disse que faz dias que vocês não passam muito tempo juntos! Vai nos contar o que está acontecendo ou não?! – disse Harry assumindo o tom bravo de Hermione.

Rebecca não sabia o que dizer. Se pudesse contaria tudo aos amigos, mas não podia!

i _E agora_? /i – pensou. – OK! Eu conto! – disse derrotada.

Já não era sem tempo! – disse Rony se sentando também e se servindo de umas bolachinhas.

Não era para ninguém saber, mas eu estou tendo aulas particulares de DCAT, com Moody...

O quê?! – perguntaram os três juntos.

E por que ninguém poderia saber?! – perguntou Rony quase se engasgando com uma bolacha mal mastigada.

Foram ordens dele. Ninguém pode saber. Agora que eu já contei gostaria que parassem de me interrogar, pode ser?

E pra que você está fazendo essas aulas? – perguntou Harry incrédulo.

Ah, não! Isso eu não posso dizer, de jeito nenhum! Nem adianta me perguntarem! – ela se impacientou. – Se me dão licença vou voltar para o quarto!

Não! Senta aí! Não perguntamos mais nada... Prometemos! – Rony tentou.

Mas você tem que entender que ficamos preocupados... – disse Hermione suplicante.

E preocuparam o Chris também, né? Bom, espero que não comentem isso com ele então! Depois eu mesma converso com ele, OK?!

Ok, ok! Vamos mudar de assunto, ta legal?- disse Rony pegando mais bolachas. – Que é isso aí?

É o presente do Chris. – disse mais calma.

Mas você disse que havia esquecido! – lembrou Harry.

E esqueci mesmo. Mas, mandei uma coruja aos meus tios ontem pedindo para eles comprarem um presente e eles compraram...

Àquela hora? Já era tarde da noite! – Rony se surpreendeu.

Ai, Rony! Existem lojas trouxas que ficam abertas 24 horas, não é mesmo Rebecca? – perguntou Hermione.

É. – disse, agradecida.

Os quatro passaram mais um tempo conversando. Rebecca queria muito falar com Christian, mas não sabia como. Agora que ele sabia que não era com os amigos que ela passava as noites não sabia que desculpa inventaria. Teria que ser uma muito boa.

Naquele dia Rebecca disse que dormiria mais cedo, pois queria estar bem disposta para tentar fazer as pazes com Christian no dia seguinte. Harry, Rony e Hermione ainda não estavam satisfeitos com as respostas da amiga, mas se queriam descobrir o que estava realmente acontecendo não poderiam continuar pressionando-a. Rebecca foi para o quarto realmente bem mais cedo, mas não dormiu logo. Precisava escrever uma carta, ou melhor, duas e precisava fazer isto antes que Hermione ou uma das outras meninas subisse para o dormitório.

Rebecca se trocou e se pos em baixo das cobertas levando consigo pergaminho, tinta e pena, e começou:

"Não podemos mais nos encontrar tão freqüentemente. Meus amigos estão muito desconfiados e sei que não acreditaram em uma só palavra do que eu disse. Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados e pretendo passá-lo com o meu, portanto nem adianta insistir. Não gostei nem um pouco do tom da sua carta! Estou fazendo o que posso, mas é uma tarefa muito difícil. Agradeço pelo favor que me fez. Não me mande cartas pelo correio coruja de manhã, meus amigos estão de olho. Por enquanto é isso.

R.R."

Certo. Agora para o Christian:

"Querido Christian, sei que tenho estado estranha ultimamente, mas tenho boas explicações para isso. Sei também que você deve estar furioso agora que sabe que não fui totalmente sincera com você quanto as minhas desculpas para não ficarmos mais tempo juntos, mas também posso explicá-las. Amanhã é Dia dos Namorados e espero podermos passá-lo juntos, se ainda formos namorados, o que eu espero sinceramente que continuemos sendo. Se a resposta for sim espero encontrá-lo amanhã na orla do lago depois do café da manhã, sei que vai estar um pouco frio, mas precisamos conversar e não quero ninguém nos espiando. Espero realmente te ver lá. Beijos, com carinho...

Rebecca."

Rebecca ouviu passos na escada, guardou rapidamente as duas cartas e fingiu que dormia. Quem entrou no quarto foi Hermione. Rebecca pode sentir que a garota parou alguns instantes ao lado de sua cama, certamente para ter certeza de que ela dormia. Rebecca não se sentia nada bem com o que estava fazendo, mas não via outra saída. Hermione se deitou logo, e dormiu rapidamente. Rebecca esperou algum tempo até que todas as meninas se deitaram e começaram a dormir. Então se levantou, vestiu seu robe e se dirigiu a porta.

Rebecca? – Hermione falou baixinho para não acordar as outras meninas. – Aonde você vai?

Vou beber água...

Só isso?

Não to conseguindo dormir, Mione. Escrevi uma carta para o Christian e vou leva-la ao corujal agora para que ele receba amanhã cedo...

Mas precisa ser agora? – Hermione se sentou um pouco na cama.

Precisa, Mione! – falou impaciente.

Ok, ok, desculpe por perguntar. Boa noite. – Hermione se virou para o lado e tentou voltar a dormir.


	12. O dia dos namorados

No dia seguinte Rebecca acordou bem disposta. Teve um pouco de dificuldade para encontrar a roupa ideal. Queria estar bem para se encontrar com Christian. Pensou, pensou e resolveu pedir ajuda a Hermione que estava acordando agora.

Caiu da cama, foi? – perguntou Hermione.

Estou ansiosa. Vou descobrir hoje se ainda tenho namorado ou não... – disse com um sorriso amarelo.

Claro que tem! O que está fazendo? – ela se sentou na cama.

Tentando escolher uma roupa, mas não sei qual... Me ajuda?

Hermione ajudou com gosto. Finalmente um dia normal em que o único problema era ajudar a amiga a escolher uma roupa para se encontrar com o namorado. Não demorou muito para acharem, Hermione tinha bom gosto e as duas juntas decidiram logo um look legal. As duas desceram e Rebecca cumprimentou os amigos, estava realmente animada. Tomou o café rapidamente, voltou para o quarto para se arrumar mais um pouquinho, colocou um feitiço em seu presente para que ele ficasse um pouco menor, já que não sabia exatamente qual era sua situação e saiu para seu encontro.

Tomara que os dois se acertem, né? – falava Hermione.

É... – responderam Rony e Harry, não muito convincentes.

Não vão começar com isso de novo, né? Achei que já tinham se acostumado com o fato dela ter um namorado! – Hermione ficou indignada.

Já nos acostumamos, Mione. – se defendeu Harry.

É! Só estamos com sono...

Sei... Escutem, tenho que lhes contar uma coisa. – disse se aproximando dos garotos.

O quê? – perguntaram ao mesmo tempo.

Rebecca saiu ontem no meio da noite de novo...

Pra quê? – perguntou Harry, preocupado. Rony se aproximou ainda mais da mesa.

Ela disse que ia ao corujal colocar uma carta para o Christian... – disse incerta.

No meio da noite? – perguntou Rony, desconfiado.

Ela disse que não coseguia dormir e que gostaria que ele recebesse a carta logo cedo... Eu não acreditei muito, mas ela estava ficando nervosa e eu achei melhor deixar pra lá... O que vocês acham?

Acho que devemos segui-la da próxima vez que ela sair à noite! – disse Harry dando um soco de impaciência na mesa.

Seguir pra quê Harry se temos o mapa do maroto!

Rony tem razão! Ela não deve estar saindo do castelo e vai perceber se nós a seguirmos. – disse Hermione mais animada.

Então está combinado: da próxima vez que ela sair você nos avisa e ficamos de olho no mapa, ok? – disse Harry.

Certo! – Hermione concordou.

Rebecca estava um pouco insegura. O céu estava nublado, mas não era um dia tão frio quanto os últimos. A neve estava começando a derreter e algumas flores já coloriam o jardim. Christian estava sentado ao pé de uma arvore jogando pedrinhas no lago. Rebecca se aproximou devagar.

Oi Christian...

O rapaz se assustou com a chegada repentina da garota, mas recebeu-a com um sorriso. – Oi! – se levantou rapidamente e a enlaçou num abraço terno. Logo em seguida segurou seu rosto e deu-lhe um beijo carinhoso, mas urgente.

Rebecca sentiu um calor percorrer seu corpo assim como no dia do baile. Christian a estreitava cada vez mais em seus braços. Pela primeira vez em muito tempo Rebecca sentiu que tudo ia ficar bem. Christian interrompeu o beijo lentamente, como se não quisesse fazê-lo.

Desculpe... – disse olhando-a nos olhos.

Eu é que tenho que pedir desculpas. Fui uma idiota esses dias. – disse sem coragem para olhá-lo nos olhos.

Você esteve bem estranha, mas aposto que há uma explicação para tudo, não? – disse sorrindo para ela.

Tem sim. E eu vou te falar qual é...

Rebecca contou a Christian a mesma história que havia contado a Harry, Rony e Hermione, mas ele acreditou sem ressalvas. Estava preocupado com o rumo do namoro e não queria ter mais problemas. O dia foi muito agradável para os dois, passaram muito tempo conversando, contando tudo que tinha acontecido aos dois naqueles dias em que quase não se falaram e matando as saudades dos beijos um do outro. Trocaram os presentes e aproveitaram para andar em volta do lago, dar uma olhada no labirinto que estava sendo plantado para a terceira tarefa, etc.

No resto do castelo o clima de Dia dos Namorados também era total. Havia muitos casais espalhados por todo castelo, desde os jardins, ao Salão Principal. Alguns daqueles que eram da mesma casa preferiram ficar em seus salões comunais, onde o clima era mais ameno. Para aqueles que não tinham namorado ou namorada o dia foi o mais chato possível. Nem todos ligavam, mas alguns não se sentiam bem com todo aquele romance no ar, outros sentiam que lhes faltava algo, outros ainda, como Fred e Jorge preferiam passar seu tempo fazendo bilhetinhos românticos que traziam alguma surpresa para quem os recebia. Geralmente não muito agradáveis...

Ali mesmo no salão comunal da Grifinória Harry, Rony, Fred e Jorge observavam a reação daqueles que eram "contemplados" com um desses bilhetes. Hermione e Gina também estavam observando, mas não estavam se divertindo com a situação. Ficavam com pena, principalmente de algumas garotas esperançosas que recebiam-nos e quando os abriam empestiavam a sala com um cheiro tão ruim quanto das bombas de bosta. Outros lançavam líquidos coloridos que não saiam com água e outros xingavam quem os abria. Foi durante uma dessas aberturas de cartão que Rebecca entrou no salão comunal e desviou por pouco de receber um líquido preto na cara, mas estava tão contente que nem ligou.

Olá!!! – disse sorridente se jogando no sofá em que estavam os amigos. – Olha que lindo o que eu ganhei!!! – ela estendeu para que Hermione e Gina pudessem ver um unicórnio branco de pelúcia que agitava a cauda e a cabeça quando alguém lhe fazia carinho, carregava uma rosa que nunca murcha na boca e cujo chifre emitia uma luz dourada quando a pessoa que deu o presente estivesse pensando na pessoa que recebeu.

Ai que lindo!!! – disseram Hermione e Gina quase ao mesmo tempo enquanto pegavam o bichinho da mão da amiga para ver melhor.

Ai que fofo!!! – disseram Fred e Jorge imitando as vozes das garotas. -Oh Christian! Bem me quer, mal me quer, bem me quer, mal me quer... – os dois cantarolavam dando saltinhos pelo salão.

Parem com isso! – Rebecca pedia não conseguindo ficar séria diante dos gêmeos.

Quer dizer então que está tudo bem entre vocês? – perguntava Gina enquanto abraçava o unicórnio.

Está sim... – Rebecca dizia com um sorriso de orelha a orelha.

E o que você disse a ele para se explicar? – perguntou Hermione tirando o unicórnio das mãos de Gina.

O mesmo que disse a vocês! A verdade! – falou tirando o unicórnio das mãos de Hermione quando achou que tinha visto o bichinho fazer uma careta de tanto que foi apertado.

Ah, claro... – disse Hermione meio desapontada por ter ficado sem o bichinho.

E o que você deu pra ele afinal? – Rony perguntou descontraidamente.

Luvas de goleiro oficiais do Chudley Cannons.

Ele torce para o Chudley?! – Rony perguntou entusiasmado.

Torce... – Rebecca respondeu rindo-se da reação do amigo. – Só mesmo quadribol para unir vocês, né?

Mas você não tinha dito que seus tios compraram o presente numa loja 24 horas trouxa? – perguntou Harry, descontraído.

Eh... eh... eu achei que fosse, mas eles compraram numa loja bruxa... Não me pergunte como, porque eu não sei! – completou antes que algum deles pudesse perguntar alguma coisa.

Naquela noite nada de especial aconteceu. Rebecca fora dormir cedo, mas desta vez dormiu mesmo. No dia seguinte assistiu às aulas normalmente, passou o almoço e o jantar com Christian e voltou para o salão comunal mais tarde que os outros, mas num horário considerado normal. Foi para cama mais cedo que Hermione e mais uma vez dormiu de verdade. Harry e os outros aproveitaram uma distração sua e foram descobrir se Christian tinha mesmo recebido alguma carta dela no dia anterior. Ficaram confusos quando descobriram que a informação era verdadeira.

Era uma tarde calma. A temperatura começava a subir lentamente com o final do inverno e o pátio da escola ficava cada dia mais cheio. Harry, Rony, Hermione, Rebecca e Christian estavam conversando perto do lago onde a Lula Gigante começava a por seus tentáculos fora da água por causa do clima mais ameno.

Tô achando legal essa coisa de Torneio Tribruxo, mas já to ficando com saudade de jogar quadribol. – disse Christian.

É. Eu também to com saudade de fazer uns golaços na Corvinal. – disse Rebecca divertida fazendo o grupo concordar com ela.

Tá legal! Como se isso fosse fácil!!! – respondeu bagunçando os cabelos da garota.

Também não vejo a hora de voltar! Eu nem quis entrar nesse torneio, mas entrei e não to me divertindo nada. – disse arremessando uma pedra no lago para ver se atirava mais longe que Rony.

Também pudera! Enfrentar um dragão, enfrentar sereianos! É demais até para o Menino-que –Sobreviveu. - disse Rony. – Vão começar a te chamar de o Menino-que-não-quer-Sobreviver, isso sim! – Rony conseguiu atirar a pedra muito mais longe que Harry.

Que coisa mais sem graça para se dizer Rony! – ralhou Hermione. – Você não sabe quand...

Hermiomini! – Vitor Krum se aproximava do grupo sorridente andando daquele seu jeito desengonçado. – Olá para todos! – disse.

Rony fez uma cara feia, os outros o cumprimentaram gentilmente.

Oi Vitor! – Hermione cumprimentou-o animada.

Posso ficarrr com vocês?

Nós já estávamos entrando. – disse Rony, rabugento levantando-se.

Acabamos de chegar Ronald! Eu ainda vou ficar por aqui! – disse Hermione puxando Vitor para sentar-se a seu lado.

Rony fez uma cara que ninguém nunca havia visto antes. Christian cochichava alguma coisa ao ouvido de Rebecca e os dois riam. Harry já havia percebido o ciúme do amigo antes, mas estava incerto quanto ao assunto. Não sabia até que ponto seria bom se algo acontecesse entre Rony e Hermione.

Já está pronto para a terceira tarefa? – perguntou Christian tentando começar um assunto com o rapaz.

Sim! Me parrece que das trrrês serrrá a mais facill. O que você acha Potterrrr?

Espero que seja a mais fácil mesmo! Não quero quase morrer de novo! – disse meio incomodado.

Rebecca pareceu não gostar muito da frase de Harry, pois fez uma cara grave.

Tá tudo bem Rebecca? – perguntou Hermione. –Ai! Tem um bicho subindo no seu pé!!! – gritou Hermione não deixando Rebecca responder a pergunta.

Ai!!! Droga!!! – Rebecca se levantou nervosa.

Calma Becca! É só um inseto! – tentou Chirstian.

Detesto insetos! Detesto! – disse sacudindo freneticamente o pé. – Ai! Eu já volto!

Mas aonde você vai? – perguntou Harry.

Não demoro!

Rebecca não demorou mesmo, mas já não era mais a mesma. A conversa continuou por mais algum tempo, mas o humor de Rebecca ficou completamente abalado. Não falou muito e quando lhe perguntavam alguma coisa respondia por monossílabos. Logo a noite caiu, o jantar foi servido e os alunos se separaram para irem cada um para sua casa para mais uma noite tranqüila de sono, ou não tão tranqüila.

Hermione acordou com uma claridade no rosto. Rebecca estava se levantado de madrugada pela primeira vez em muito tempo. Ela não se mexeu, esperou que a amiga saísse do quarto, esperou mais um pouco para ter certeza de que ela não voltaria e então se levantou. Foi até o dormitório masculino e tentou acordar os amigos.

Harry! Rony! – cochichava tentando não acordar os demais garotos do dormitório.

Não mãe! Ainda ta cedo! – Rony resmungava.

Não sou sua mãe Rony! Acorda! – falou sacudindo bruscamente o amigo.

O que foi Mione? – Harry disse sonolento.

A Rebecca! Ela saiu faz uns 10 minutos!

Harry deu um pulo da cama e foi direto ao seu malão procurar o mapa. Rony levantou-se também, mas ainda bocejando muito. Hermione se sentou na cama ao lado de Harry e ascendeu a ponta da varinha, Rony se esticou na própria cama ainda esfregando um olho para ver o mapa também.

Aqui! – disse apontando para um pontinho preto que se movimentava acompanhado por um balãozinho onde estava escrito o nome de Rebecca.

Parece que ela ta indo mesmo para a sala de DCAT... – disse Rony.

É! Mas é bom ter certeza. Onde fica a sala Harry? – perguntou Hermione.

Aqui! – disse apontando. – E Moody está lá dentro...

Vejam! Ta entrando! – exclamou Rony. - Caramba! Será que ela está mesmo tendo aulas com ele?!

Há essa hora?! Por quê?! – perguntava Hermione mais para si mesmo que para os outros.

Não sei Mione, mas agora já sabemos que ela não estava mentindo, pelo menos não de todo... – respondeu Harry, desanimado.

Eles continuaram acompanhando os movimentos do pontinho ainda por algum tempo. Tudo que viram foi ele se movimentando muito dentro da sala por algum tempo, depois saiu.

Acho que ela está voltando! – disse Hermione.

Não deu tempo de ter uma aula! Não passou nem vinte minutos que ela chegou lá! – exclamou Rony.

Acho melhor você voltar para o seu quarto Mione, antes que ela chegue. Amanhã conversamos mais e decidimos o que fazer. – ele fechou o mapa e se levantou para guardá-lo de novo no malão.

Você está certo, Harry. Vou lá então. Amanhã nos falamos de novo. Boa noite. – disse saindo rapidamente do quarto.

Noite... – responderam os dois juntos voltando a se deitar.

Harry? O que você acha disso? Será que Você-Sabe-Quem tem alguma coisa a ver com isso? – perguntou Rony amedrontado.

Será Rony?! – Harry se sentou rapidamente na cama falando um pouco mais alto do que deveria. Um dos outros garotos do quarto se mexeu na cama.

Bom, ano passado ela estava estranha assim por causa dele, lembra? – cochichou.

Claro que lembro! – Harry voltou a se deitar, mas sabia que não dormiria tão cedo. – Temos que descobrir esse mistério o quanto antes. - Virou-se para o lado. – Agora é melhor dormimos. Boa noite Rony.

Boa noite e tomara que consigamos dormir, né?

Harry não respondeu, mas concordava com o amigo. No outro quarto Rebecca chegava silenciosamente e não demorou muito para se deitar. Ainda se mexeu algum tempo na cama, o que não passou despercebido por Hermione, depois se acalmou e dormiu.

No dia seguinte eles decidiram que não comentariam nada com ela, apenas esperariam para segui-la da próxima vez que ela saísse. Rebecca não suspeitou da desconfiança dos amigos, para ela estava tudo normal. Rebecca não se levantou mais nos próximos dias o que os fez pensar se ela teria descoberto que estava sendo vigiada.

Ela é leligimente agora! Pode ser que tenha lido nossas mentes! – dizia Rony aos cochichos depois do jantar.

Ela não usaria legilimencia em nós Rony! – protestou Hermione.

Mas...

Shiiii! Ela está voltando... – disse Harry disfarçadamente.

Voltei!

Voltou cedo! – disse Hermione para desconversar.

É, Christian estava meio cansado hoje. Acho que não dormiu direito, tava num mau humor que eu nunca vi! – reclamou.

Acontece... - concordou Hermione.

É, eu sei. Vou dormir também, galera! Vocês ainda vão ficar aí?

Só mais um pouco. – respondeu Harry.

Então boa noite. – e se afastou.

Noite... – responderam.

Vocês acham que ela vai sair hoje? – questionou Rony.

Acho que sim. Foi dormir muito cedo... – falou Harry.

Então é melhor irmos dormir também, ou ela vai demorar a sair. – respondeu Hermione.

Os três subiram também e em pouco tempo todo castelo dormia, ou quase todo. Assim como eles desconfiavam Rebecca saiu naquela noite. Mais uma vez Hermione esperou um pouco e foi para o quarto dos garotos para avisá-los. Os três checaram o mapa e mais uma vez viram que ela se dirigia à sala do professor Moody. Os três se cobriram sobre a capa de invisibilidade e saíram pelo buraco do retrato. Tinham dado poucos passos quando ouviram um miado.

Essa não! Madame Norrra! – espantou-se Rony.

Fica quieto e ela não vai perceber que estamos aqui. – disse Harry.

Os três encostaram-se a uma parede e esperaram o mais silenciosamente possível, mas não adiantou nada. O gato se aproximava dos três farejando, mas pelo menos não era a gata do Filch.

Bichento! – Hermione saiu de baixo da capa e pegou seu gato no colo.

Hermione você não vai levar esse bicho, né? – Rony reclamou.

Se não o levarmos ele vai nos seguir e aí vai ser pior!

Ela tem razão! Vamos logo antes que ela saia da sala do Moody! – Harry falou fazendo Hermione e Rony se calarem.

Hermione segurou Bichento o mais firme que pode e os três continuaram sua jornada. Harry olhou mais uma vez o mapa e viu que Rebecca ainda estava na sala do professor. Guardou novamente o mapa no bolso do pijama e continuou. Estavam quase chegando quando Bichento comecou a miar agitado.

Hermione faz esse gato calar a boca! - Rony dizia, impaciente.

Nao dá Rony! Ele esta muito inquieto! Não sei o que é. Fica quieto Bichento!

Mas o gato não parava. Quanto mais andavam mais ele se agitava. Até que o grupo percebeu uma sombra no chão que se aproximava.Os três prenderam a respiração e pararam de andar imediatamente. Hermione fazia o possível para manter Bichento quieto, mas não obteve sucesso. Com um miado forte o gato pulou de seu colo em direção a sombra. Os três garotos tiveram tempo apenas de avistar um outro gato preto fugir desesperadamente de Bichento voltando pelo mesmo lado de que tinha vindo.

Esses dois vão acordar o castelo todo! - Rony reclamava.

Vocês viram? É o mesmo gato que Bichento perseguiu no salão comunal aquele dia! - falou Hermione saindo de baixo da capa.

Volta aqui Mione! Enquanto Bichento se distrai nos vamos atrás da Rebecca. - argumentou Harry.

Os três voltaram para baixo da capa, mas não tiveram tempo de andar muito, outra sombra se aproximava pelo mesmo corredor.

Podem sair dai! Vocês não são mais os mesmos, estão fazendo barulho demais para quem quer se esconder! - Rebecca se aproximava do grupo com Bichento nos braços.

Os três sairam de baixo da capa de invisibilidade envergonhados.

Onde você achou o Bichento? - perguntou Hermione tentando disfarçar a verdadeira razão para a presença dos três ali.

O peguei correndo atrás de uma gata. Vocês não desistem mesmo, ne?

Como você sabe se era uma gata? Você sabe de quem ela é? - perguntou Harry tentando arrancar qualquer pista da amiga.

Bichento é macho não é?! Presumi que ele fosse correr atrás de uma gata, não de um gato, não? - disse rindo e soltando Bichento para que ele corresse para o colo da dona. - Vocês continuam desconfiados de mim, ne?

E não era para estarmos?! Onde você estava?! - perguntou Rony, ríspido.

Como se vocês não soubessem... - disse cínica. - Estava na aula!

Por que suas aulas com ele são tão tarde? - perguntou Harry ainda tentando fazer a amiga cair em contradição.

Sei lá! Acho que Moody tem dificuldade para dormir e espera que todos o acompanhem! Vão la perguntar pra ele se não acreditam! - completou rapidamente vendo a cara de incredulidade dos três.

Não precisa. Acreditamos em você! Afinal, você não mentiria para nós, né? - disse Harry encarando a amiga.

Claro que não, Harry... - disse desanimada.

Os quatro voltaram para o salão comunal completamente calados. Era óbvio que Harry, Rony e Hermione não haviam acreditado em uma só palavra dita por Rebecca. No dia seguinte o clima continuou péssimo. Rebecca passou grande parte de suas horas livres com Christian no intuito de fugir das caras desconfiadas dos amigos. Ela não os culpava, mas também não agüentava mais aquela situação, então preferiu fugir dela temporariamente. Durante uma dessas horas vagas Rebecca inventou uma desculpa qualquer a Christian e foi ao corujal colocar uma carta. Ela dizia:

"Nao agüento mais! Ta cada vez mais difícil enganar meus amigos. Eles estão muito desconfiados e estão até me seguindo quando saio a noite. Mesmo com o que você me ensinou vai ficar dificil fazer o que me pediu. Acho bom esperarmos até o dia da próxima tarefa, todos estarão entretidos com a grande final, principalmente os três, e não vão notar se eu me ausentar um pouco. Espero que você concorde pois não vejo outra saida... R.R."

Não acredito! Quer dizer que ainda vou ter que esperar mais?! Droga! - o som de pena rabiscando freneticamente um pergaminho foi ouvida. Naquele mesmo dia Rebecca recebeu a resposta:

"Será sua última chance, ou diga adeus ao amor que seu namorado lhe dispensa..."

Como se eu tivesse escolha...


	13. O fim de tudo

Os dias se passaram desconfortáveis. O clima entre os amigos não havia melhorado muito, mas as conversas se tornaram um pouco mais freqüentes, mesmo que se tratando de assuntos mais formais.

Rebecca, você não disse que ia me ensinar oclumencia? - perguntou Hermione desinteressada.

Eu não sei se sei o suficiente para ensinar para alguém... - disse indiferente.

Mas você poderia tentar. Está treinando, não está?

Treinando como? Não há nenhum legilimente aqui para tentar ler minha mente, como posso bloquear alguma coisa?

Mas você pode tentar invadir mentes alheias... - Hermione disse sem pensar.

EU NÃO INVADIRIA A MENTE DE VOCÊS!!! Eu sei o que você está tentando fazer Hermione! Quer que eu te ensine porque sabe que há grande chance de você invadir minha mente sem querer e acabar descobrindo algo, né? Sei que não estou agindo normalmente esses dias, mas muito me admira que vocês estejam pensando isso de mim! Se eu pudesse contaria o que está acontecendo, mas não posso ouviram?!!! - Rebecca levantou da mesa bruscamente e saiu correndo em direção ao buraco do retrato. Não sabia mais o que fazer, mas o dia da tarefa final estava chegando e logo tudo acabaria...

hp 

Finalmente o grande dia chegou. Toda escola estava agitada esperando para saber quem seria o grande campeão do Torneio Tribruxo. A maioria dos alunos ja havia tomado seu lugar na arquibancada montada ao redor do grande labirinto cujas paredes tinham agora mais de três metros de altura. Rebecca tinha tentado reatar a amizade com Harry, Rony e Hermione, principalmente depois que o mau pressentimento que sentia cada vez que se falava da terceira tarefa aumentava quanto mais próxima ela ficava, embora preferisse pensar que estava ansiosa por causa do fim do seu praso e não por que algo pudesse dar errado durante a tarefa.

Ela estava com Christian na base da arquibancada quando viu o trio se aproximar. Foi em direção a eles acompanhada do namorado.

Oi. - disse retraída.

Oi. - reponderam desanimados.

Viemos te desejar boa sorte, Harry! - Christian interferiu para diminuir o clima pesado. - Aposto como você ganha essa também! - e estendeu a mão ao garoto.

Valeu Christian. Acho que vou precisar de muita sorte mesmo.

Boa sorte, Harry. - Rebecca apertou a mão do amigo, mas nessa hora sentiu seu coração apertado como se algo de ruim fosse acontecer, então, sem pensar deu um abraço forte em Harry e disse baixinho: - Desculpe...

Desculpar o quê? - perguntou assustado. Não gostou do tom que a menina usou. Era o mesmo tom que ela usava com ele ano passado quando estava sob a maldição imperius.

Não sei... - ela se afastou confusa. - Não sei...

TODOS OS CAMPEOÕES, ENCAMINHEM-SE PARA O INÍCIO DO LABIRINTO! - a voz aumentada do professor Dumbledore foi ouvida. 

Harry foi surpreendido por outro abraço forte, dessa vez de Hermione. - Cuidado Harry, e boa sorte. - disse preocupada.

Vocês duas estão conseguindo me deixar mais nervoso ainda... - disse Harry inseguro.

Liga não cara! - disse Rony apertando sonoramente a mão do amigo. - Sabe como garotas dramatizam tudo... - disse descontraido. - Vai la e arrasa! Estamos torcendo por você!

É isso ai! Arrebenta! - completou Christian usando o mesmo movimento que Rony.

Valeu gente.

Harry se dirigiu para o inicio do labirinto e os amigos foram para a arquibancada. Logo as regras da última tarefa foram explicadas e o sinal para que os campeões entrassem no labirinto foi dado. Os ânimos dos alunos se exaltaram ainda mais com o inicio da última tarefa. Rebecca e Hermione estavam visivelmente nervosas, mas Hermione tinha a impressão de que o nervosismo da amiga não era só por causa de Harry.

Rebecca esperou um tempo antes de sair, não era possivel ver exatamente o que os campeões faziam dentro do labirinto de modo que em pouco tempo todos estavam conversando e prestando pouca atenção ao centro da arquibancada.

Acho que vou ao banheiro... – disse se levantando e chamando a atenção de Rony e Hermione que conversavam distraidamente. Deu um selhinho em Christian e desceu.

Ela realmente passou no banheiro para despistar caso estivesse sendo seguida, mas não estava, foi fácil verificar. Caminhou rapidamente cruzando por alguns alunos que preferiram esperar o fim da tarefa dentro do castelo desenvolvendo alguma outra atividade. No caminho teve que despistar algumas alunas do primeiro ano e, mais para frente Madame Norrra e Bichento também. Apesar de alguma demora conseguiu chegar onde queria: a sala de DCAT, que estava vazia, ou aparentemente vazia já que tudo la parecia ter vida própria. O que ela queria naquela sala não estaria la naquela hora, precisaria esperar o professor voltar da tarefa, o que poderia demorar muito. Isso também chamaria a atenção dos amigos, mas ela tomou o cuidado de enfeitiçar o mapa do maroto fazendo com que ele a mostrasse o tempo todo dentro do salão comunal. Agora só restava sentar e esperar. Poderia ser uma longa demora.

Rebecca estava quase pegando no sono quando ouviu passos apressados no corredor, então se escondeu atrás de um móvel qualquer de onde poderia ver tudo o que acontecia no quarto. Ela viu quando o professor entrou no quarto acompanhado de Harry que parecia estar machucado. Ela ficou em silêncio para ouvir a conversa e não ser descoberta. Conforme a conversa se desenrolava ela se arrependia de ter se escondido ali. Com o tempo começou a entender também o que era a sensação ruim que sentia nos últimos dias: Voldemort estava envolvido com a escolha de Harry para o torneio.

Harry parecia encurralado. Como o auror mais famoso do ministério poderia ser um partidário de Voldemort? A resposta veio logo: Dumbledore entrou subtamente na sala acompanhado da Professora McGonagall e do Professor Snape que voou para cima de Alastor. Agora ainda por cima Rebecca teria que se concentrar em fechar a mente para que Snape e Dumbledore não percebessem sua presença ali, mas eles não perceberiam. Havia algo muito mais sério em que pensar como o fato de o professor Moody estar aparentemente passando mal. Logo ela viu que o homem estava, na verdade, se transformando e a cena foi horrível. Rebecca se assustou quando viu o olho mágico do falso professor pular de sua órbita e rolar em sua direção.

Rebecca não acreditava em tudo que tinha ouvido. Teve que se controlar muito para não abrir sua mente ou denunciar seu esconderijo. Mais uma vez seu avô ameaçou a vida de Harry, e o pior era que ela sempre se sentia culpada quando isso acontecia, mesmo sabendo que não tinha culpa. Tudo estava esclarecido, ou pelo menos a parte relativa a inscrição de Harry no torneio. Os professores deixaram a sala levando Harry, Bartô Crouch Jr e o verdadeiro Moody que esteve trancado num baú mágico o ano todo. Ela esperou um pouco e depois saiu de seu esconderijo chocada. Rebecca andava pelos corredores vazios de Hogwarts estupefata com tudo que tinha ouvido. Assustou-se quando ouviu o próprio nome.

Rebecca! – Christian vinha correndo em sua direção e a abraçou fortemente. – Onde você estava? Fiquei tão preocupado com você.

Eu estou bem, não se preocupe... – dizia ainda muito abalada, mas agradecida por estar nos braços de Christian. Era exatamente do que ela precisava naquele momento e, provavelmente Harry também. – Preciso ir a ala hospitalar! Quero ver o Harry! – disse suplicante olhando para Christian.

Certo, vamos até la...

Quando chegou na ala hospitalar Hermione, Rony e os Weasley já estavam lá. Harry estava recebendo um abraço reconfortante da Sra Weasley, que era como uma mãe para ele. Quando se separou da matriarca da família notou a presença de Rebecca fazendo com que os demais a notassem também.

Rebecca? – disse abalado.

Rebecca se aproximou da maca e segurou a mão do amigo. – Harry, eu...

Você não tem que dizer nada... Ele voltou... Está recuperado novamente...

Não pense nisso agora querido. – disse docemente a Sra Weasley. – Você precisa descansar.

Molly está certa, querido. – completou Madame Pomfrey ao ver que Harry protestaria. – Tome esta poção que vai te fazer dormir sem sonhar.

Harry tomou a poção a contragosto. Quando adormeceu ainda tinha as mãos de Rebecca entre as suas. Todos foram obrigados a se retirar para que Harry pudesse descansar. Do lado de fora da ala mais esclarecimentos seriam dados.

O que mais aconteceu? – perguntou Rebecca tristemente.

Onde você estava?! – Hermione perguntou rudemente. – Você sabia não é?!

Sabia de quê?! – perguntou sem entender.

Sabia que esse torneio foi fraudado por Voldemort! Você sabia que Moody não era Moody de verdade! – Hermione disse se aproximando perigosamente de Rebecca.

Não Mione! Eu não sabia! Eu juro!

Hermione! Rebecca não faria nada que pudesse prejudicar Harry ou um de nós, você sabe disso! – Rony exclamou tentando acalmar a amiga.

Uma pessoa morreu, sabia? Onde você estava quando isso aconteceu?! – Hermione completou sem dar ouvidos a Rony.

Eu posso explicar tudo, Mione, mas não agora! – dizia chorosa.

Hermione! Nada disso é culpa dela! Não ligue Rebecca, ela só está nervosa. – mais uma vez Christian abraçou a namorada que chorava compulsivamente agora.

Quem... mo... morreu? – Rebecca perguntou desesperada.

Cedrico... – Christian repondeu tristemente estreitando-a mais quando ela começou a chorar mais ainda.

Hermione chorava também. Percebeu a tristesa da amiga e no fundo sabia que ela não seria capaz de fazer nada desse tipo.

Acalme-se, já passou e a culpa não foi sua... Fiquei com tanto medo que ele tivesse te pegado também... – dizia beijando carinhosamente a testa da namorada.

O grupo resolveu ir para um lugar mais tranqüilo. Estiveram discutindo no meio do corredor e agora precisavam conversar tranqüilamente. Quando Rebecca e Hermione se acalmaram um pouco a primeira se deu conta da última frase do namorado.

Christian?

Sim...

Você disse que teve medo? Por mim? Por quê? – perguntou confusa.

Fiquei com medo de Você-Sabe-Quem vir atrás de você também.

Hermione e Rony perceberam onde Rebecca queria chegar.

Por que ele viria atrás de mim?

Ele não deve estar gostando nada de você ser amiga justamente de Harry Potter, não? – disse sem entender a reação da namorada.

Quer dizer que você sabia...

Sabia o quê?

Do meu parentesco com Voldemort?!

Sabia...

Como?! – ela se afastou estupefata.

Meu pai me falou!

SEU PAI SABE?!!! – ela estava desesperada agora.

Eu não te contei antes, mas ele é do alto escalão do comando dos aurores. Quando descobriram quem você era e Dumbledore fez o pedido da sua matrícula o Ministério foi avisado e eles colocaram os aurores de sobreaviso também. Meu pai contou a minha mãe e ela o aconselhou a me contar, já que freqüentaríamos a mesma escola. – disse sem olhá-la direito.

Então você já sabia de tudo...

Desde o ano passado. Ele queria que eu ficasse longe de você, mas você era amiga do Harry! Não podia ser má pessoa. Então resolvi te conhecer melhor, mas acabei me apaixonando... – disse o fim da frase um pouco sem jeito. Era mais fácil se declarar sem Hermione e Rony por perto.

Estes dois estavam tão espantados quanto Rebecca. Havia muita coisa ainda para ser explicada, mas aquele não era o momento. A direção da escola mandou que todos os alunos voltassem para suas casas. Uma cerimônia em homenagem a Cedrico seria organizada e aconteceria no dia seguinte. Até lá todos deveriam ficar em suas casas, principalmente porque havia alguns dementadores no castelo e um grupo de bruxos do ministério para investigar o caso mais a fundo. As explicações foram deixadas para o dia seguinte, depois da cerimônia.

Vai explicar o que aconteceu com você esse tempo todo então?! – pediu Hermione.

Claro! – os cinco se dirigiram a um lugar mais afastado do jardim, perto do Salgueiro Lutador.

Por que logo aqui? Este lugar não me traz boas lembranças. – resmungou Rony.

Vocês vão entender no final. O fato é que eu estava sendo chantageada.

O quê?! – perguntou Christian incrédulo.

É Christian... Alguém que sabia sobre o meu parentesco com Vold... Você-Sabe-Quem... – disse quando viu as caras de Christian e Rony. – e usou essa informação para me chantagear. Eu achei que você não soubesse sobre mim, e essa pessoa me chantageou dizendo que se eu não lhe conseguisse algo ela contaria tudo para você. Eu fiquei com medo. Algumas poucas pessoas que sabiam já me hostilizavam, fiquei com medo da sua reação.

E por que não nos contou? Nós vimos os primeiros bilhetes! – Harry disse sem entender.

A pessoa me ameaçou! Veja as cartas que ela me mandou. – ela tirou um maço pequeno de cartas de dentro das vestes e os demais se juntaram para poder lê-las.

Você devia ter arriscado! No fim não aconteceria nada, não é? – Christian dizia como se sua reação fosse óbvia.

É mais fácil falar que fazer...

E o que a pessoa pediu afinal?! – perguntou Rony.

Isso... – ela tirou um saquinho plástico das vestes e nele havia um bolinha muito estranha.

Argh! Mas é o olho do professor Moody! – exclamou Hermione, enojada.

E como você conseguiu? – Harry perguntou pegando o pacote da mão da amiga.

Eu peguei ontem enquanto os professores interrogavam o falso Moody.

Como assim?! Você estava lá?! – questionou Harry duvidoso enquanto passava o pacote a Rony.

Fiquei escondida na sala o tempo todo. Foi para lá que eu fui depois que os campeões entraram no labirinto.

Mas o mapa dizia que você estava na Grifinória!!! – Rony exclamou cada vez mais confuso.

Rony! Aquele mapa é fácil de enfeitiçar! – disse Hermione se recusando a segurar o pacote que Rony lhe passava.

Que mapa?! – Christian pergutou curioso.

Longa história Christian, depois te contamos. O importante agora é entender como você conseguiu se esconder lá? – disse se dirigindo de Christian para Rebecca.

É o que eu vou explicar daqui a pouco. Agora preciso que vocês se escodam. A pessoa virá me encontrar aqui daqui a pouco. Quero que vocês sejam minhas testemunhas.

Mas... – alguém ia reclamar.

É sério! Já conto, agora se escondam por favor...

Os quatro obedeceram, afinal estavam curiosos para saber quem era o meliante. Algum tempo passou e eles achavam que a pessoa não viria mais, mas como Rebecca estava muito tranqüila resolveram ser mais pacientes. Tudo que viram foi um besourinho chegar voando. Hermione quase gritou de susto, mas Rony tapou sua boca antes que ela o fizesse, e bem a tempo de ver o inseto se transformar em Rita Skeeter. 

E então? Trouxe? – perguntou petulante.

Trouxe! – Rebecca se levantou e estendeu o pacote para Rita.

A mulher fez uma cara extremamente satisfeita, mas tudo que pode pegar foi o ar, já que Rebecca tirou o pacote de seu alcance antes que ela o pegasse. – Que pensa que está fazendo pirralha?!

O que você pensa que está fazendo?! – Christian saiu do esconderijo acompanhado dos demais.

Então era você o tempo todo?! Você nunca nos deixaria em paz, não é?! Não bastou ter enfernizado minha vida e do Harry o ano todo?! – esbravejou Hermione que já odiava aquela mulher por tudo que havia passado aquele ano por causa dela.

O que é isso? Ficou louca, garota? – Rita se dirigia a Rebecca assustada com toda aquela gente.

Christian já sabia de tudo, portanto não tenho mais que te entregar o olho! Todo meu sacrifício este ano foi a toa! – disse com raiva.

Christian sabia, mas e quanto a todo resto da comunidade mágica?! Sua vida não vai ser menos pior quando todos souberem que Você-Sabe- Quem tem uma herdeira sendo muito bem preparada em Hogwarts. Com direito até a aulas de oclumencia! Que tal? – disse triunfante.

O Ministério não vai gostar de saber que você é um animago clandestino! – disse Harry dessa vez.

E ainda podemos contar que você invadiu o castelo e a privacidade dos alunos para escrever seus artigos baratos, distorcendo os fatos como bem entendeu! – completou Hermione.

Tá sem saída Skeeter! – terminou Rony.

Você me paga garotinha... – disse nervosa.

Não... Digamos que você não conta nada e nós também não...Será um segredinho nosso! – disse Rebecca se aproximando da mulher.

E o que você vai fazer com o olho?

Vou devolver ao dono. Ainda não sei como, mas vou... Não posso deixar algo desse tipo com uma pessoa como você!

Rita pensou em reagir, talvez enfeitiça-los, mas além de serem 5 jovens estudantes contra uma só mulher, ela havia passado muito tempo sem manejar uma variha, a não ser para enfeitiçar penas e pergaminhos. Ficou acertado que ninguém contaria nada a ninguém e que aquela história morreria ali.


	14. Explicações

Tudo estava acabado. O trauma pela morte de um aluno ainda não havia passado, mas a vida deveria continuar. Os quatro já estavam no expresso a caminho de casa e foi combinado que este assunto estaria proibido entre eles.

Quem foi afinal que comprou aquele presente para o Christian, Rebecca? – perguntou Harry. – Não foram seus tios, né?

Não. Eu tive que pedir para a Skeeter. Ela reclamou, mas acabou comprando...

Não acredito! – indignou-se Rony.

Neste instante Christian chegava à cabine e o assunto do presente foi encerrado.

E aí galera! – cumprimentou Christian sentando-se ao lado de Rebecca e dando-lhe um beijo.

Você não nos contou por que saia todas as noites. – disse Rony.

Ah é! Pelo menos algo de bom eu tirei disso tudo. No começo, quando eu saia todas as noites, estava tendo aulas com a Skeeter.

Que tipo de aulas aquela mulher poderia te dar? – perguntou Harry irônico.

Ela me ensinou a me transformar em animago. – disse orgulhosa de si mesma.

AQUELA GATA PRETA?!!! – gritou Hermione.

A própria! – sorriu. – Por isso precisava ficar longe de Bichento. Assim como ele sabia sobre o Perebas, desconfiou de mim também.

Eu disse, Rony! O Bichento é um gato muito inteligente! – disse orgulhosa amassando o gato em seus braços.

Você vai ter que se registrar, não? – lembro Christian. – Ou será uma criminosa para o ministério e isso não seria nada bom para você.

É, eu sei. Preciso pensar em como vou explicar o fato de ter aprendido em tão pouco tempo, mas vou me registrar sim.

E quando você saía para ir a sala do Moody, o que ia fazer? – lembrou Harry.

Ia tentar pegar o olho, mas eu nunca conseguia. Ele não tira aquele negócio nem para dormir. Eu tentava argumentar com a Skeeter, mas ela não queria nem saber!

E pra que ela usaria aquele olho? – perguntou Christian.

Para xeretar mais ainda a vida das pessoas. Disse que com ele conseguiria muito mais coisas sem correr o risco de ser pisoteada o tempo todo.

Também! Se transformar num inseto! – admirou-se Christian.

Para o trabalho dela é o ideal, né? Algo que ninguém da atenção.

Bom! O que interessa agora é que você vai ter que nos ensinar a ser animagos também.

Ah nao! Isso é exclusividade minha!

Ah! Nem vem! Vai ter que ensinar sim!...

Vou pensar no caso de vocês! Mas ainda tem uma coisa que eu não entendi, e é sobre você, Christian.

O que?! – o rapaz se assustou.

De quem eram aquelas cartas que te deixavam tão bravo?

Ah... – ele pareceu constrangido. – Eram do meu pai... Eu contei a ele que tinha uma namorada, mas não falei quem era... Ele ficou muito bravo quando descobriu que era você e todo dia me mandava cartas me dando bronca...

E exigindo que você terminasse comigo... – disse chateada.

Sim, mas eu o convenci de que você é legal. Ele aceitou te conhecer antes de te julgar, e eu sei que ele vai adorar você. – disse entusiasmando-se de novo.

Hum... Sei... – disse desanimada.

O resto da viagem passou rapidamente. Gina e os gêmeos Weasley apareceram com uma nova invenção que mudou o foco das conversas. Em pouco tempo eles estavam na estação. Os tios de Harry já estavam lá e Rebecca fez questão de cumprimentá-los de longe, não que tenha recebido resposta. Os pais de Chirstian também estavam lá, assim como os de Hermione, Rony e os tios de Rebecca. O grupo se despediu e Christian e Rebecca seguiram juntos até os pais do rapaz.

Era um casal aparentemente simpático. O pai era alto e, embora fosse grisalho, ainda tinha alguns fios de cabelo da cor dos de Christian, assim como os olhos também azuis. Ele tinha um porte como o dos soldados trouxas e estava extremamente sério. A mãe era uma senhora meio baixinha. Era magra, tinha os cabelos muito pretos e os olhos esverdeados. Abriu um sorriso muito grande quando viu o filho se aproximar. Deu-lhe um abraço muito apertado, ao contrário do pai que apenas o cumprimentou com um aperto de mão.

Pai, mãe, essa é Rebecca. – disse apreensivo, porém sorridente.

O pai continuou sério, mas a mãe quebrou o gelo dando um sorriso simpático e apertando a mão de Rebecca.

Muito prazer, Rebecca. Eu sou Luize, mãe de Christian. Devo dizer que ele não exagerou quando disse que você era uma garota linda. – disse sorridente.

Obrigada. – disse sem graça.

Esse é meu marido, Steve...

Prazer. – disse sério apertando a mão da menina. – É pena, mas estou com um pouco de pressa.

Já vamos pai, eu só vou até ali cumprimentar os tios dela.

Mas não demore!

OK.

Foi um prazer conhece-los também. Com licença. – Rebecca puxou Christian pelo braço disfarçadamente. – Acho que não agradei...

Minha mãe gostou de você. Meu pai é assim com todo mundo da primeira vez que vê, não se preocupe.

Rebecca também foi recebida por um longo abraço da tia e depois do tio.

Esse deve ser o Christian, não?! – disse a tia sorridente.

É sim. Christian essa é minha tia Rachel.

Muito prazer senhora.

O prazer é meu, querido. Estava curiosa para conhecê-lo.

Como vai Christian? – disse o tio, grave.

Muito bem. É um prazer conhece-lo também senhor. – disse apertando a mão do homem.

Igualmente. Bom, agora que já nos conhecemos que tal cada um tomar seu rumo? Apareça um dia para almoçar em casa Christian, para nos conhecermos melhor. – disse mais ameno. 

Com prazer. Até logo, então.

Até. – responderam os tios.

Chriatian e Rebecca se afastaram um pouco para se despedirem.

O que você achou? – perguntou Christian inseguro.

Minha tia já estava conquistada, mas meu tio também gostou de você, senão não te convidaria para almoçar em casa. – disse sorrindo. – Agora precisamos ir. Seu pai já está impaciente.

Pois é. – ele beijou carinhosamente a namorada. – Vamos marcar alguma coisa nas férias. Você vai viajar?

Acho que não. E você?

Não sei ainda, mas eu te aviso.

Tá bom... – os dois se despediram com um beijo meio rápido. Não se sentiam muito à vontade na frente dos familiares.

Hermione já não estava na estação, mas ainda era possível ver os Weasley tentando guardar os malões dos quatro filhos num carro aumentado magicamete. Harry também podia ser visto seguindo de longe os tios. Esse era o final de mais um agitado ano letivo. Bastava saber o que os aguardava para próximo semestre.


End file.
